Omamori Den-O
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: After Ryotaro retries, Yuto Amakawa become the new Den-O after discovering that he's Singularity point, now he protects the timeline from the evil Imagin. On his 16th birthday, a strange cat girl name Himari come to protect when his demon slayer blood had awaken, will this new Den-O handle it.
1. Timeline 1: Habby birhtday Den-O

**This is a crossover of Kamen Rider Den-O and Omamori Himari, I don't own ether of them those belong to the creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit,**

* * *

 **hope you like it.**

 **Omamori Den-O:**

 **Timeline 1: Happy 16** **th** **Birthday, Den-O Ore…Sanjou**

* * *

 _(1 year ago)_

 _Yuuto Amakawa is a young teen. With light brown eyes, and short brown hair, he is also a red shirt with a grey hoodie, and black jeans, with red shoes._

 _He on his way home after doing some grocery shopping, until he saw what appears to be a red Oni approaching some sort of humanoid moil creature. Yuto can't help but overhear._

" _You damn traitor!" The moil said. While the red Oni just scoffed at that._

" _I don't care what you call me but right now your opponent is me, the great Momotaros!" Momotaros exclaimed. Yuto was familiar with the story Momotaro and sees how the two were alike. Yuto soon sees them fighting but Momotaros was having trouble. It wasn't until he landed next to Yuto._

" _Hey are you okay!?" Yuto asked. Momotaros just stared at him._

" _How long have you been there? Never mind, I don't want to know. Hey, you mind if I borrow you're body?"_

" _Wha-?" Before Yuto could finished, Momotaros jumped into him. Yuto's hair is now standing up with a red streak and his eyes were glowing red._

" _Ore-." But before he could finish, Yuto forced him out. Momotaros landed on his side._

" _What was that for!?" Yuto demanded, still unsure of how he did that. Momotaros just stared at him in shock._

" _How did you-" Momotaros then snapped his fingers in realization. "You're a Singularity Point!"_

" _What?" Yuto said._

" _What is going on there!?"_ _The Mole creature was getting impatient. Momotaros just stared at him._

" _Give me a damn minute. Look, I'll explain everything later but trust me on this. I need to borrow your body for a few minutes. After that, I promise to explain everything, deal?" Yuto then thought about it before nodding._

" _Alright, deal." Momotaros nodded before jumping back into Yuuto. M-Yuto smiled as he got a black box out. It was in the size of a wallet, has what appears to be a train pass in it, it had a 'T' with a tip on it, and on the back was the same symbol in scripted on the back. It was the DenLiner's Rider Pass._

* * *

(Present time in Yuuto's house)

Yuto is sleeping in his bed. A couple of years ago his parents died in a fatal car crash, he remember that he has grandparents but he doesn't much about them, not only that he doesn't really remember a lot about his childhood.

Now it has been a year since that he met Momotaro, and then his life was forever change.

Four shadow figures then sneaked into Yuto's room then one them whisper.

"Okay everyone ready?" One of them asked.

"Hai, Sempai."

"I'm ready to show off my strength." Then he cracked his neck.

"That's do this already." One said excitedly.

"Okay on Three, 3, 2, 1."

"HAPPY BRITHDAY, YUTO!" All of them announce in the same time.

This made Yuto woke up is surprise then got up from his bed.

"What?" Yuto then look at the four, one of them was Momotaros. "You guys."

"Yo, morning sleepy head." Momotaros said.

Then the other are three are Momotaros friends.

Urataros a big flirt and looked like a turtle.

Kintaros has a Sumo wrestler-like personality and looked like a bear.

Ryutaros has a child-like personality but enjoys break dancing and looks like a purple dragon.

"Sorry, Yuuto we couldn't resist." Urataros said.

"Thanks I appreciate it but." Yuto then remember that today is also the day his parents died.

Ryutaros then pinch his cheeks to make a smile.

"Ow, Ryuta what are you doing?" Yuto asked.

"No, no, no, put a smile on that face mister, your parents don't want you to be sad on your birthday." Ryuutaros said.

"Okay, I get it can you please let go me?" Yuto pleaded. Ryuutaros nodded and let go.

"Anyway Yuto you should get ready you don't want to be late school now." Urataros said.

"Eh," Yuto then at his clock. "Ah, your right thanks Urataros."

Yuto put on his school uniform which is white long sleeve shirt, dark blue pants and blue sneakers, and was about leave until.

"Yuto," Momotaros said, while holding the DenLiner Pass is his hand. "Don't forget this." He then tossed it to him.

Yuto catch it. "Thanks." He then left.

"Come on lets head back to DenLiner." Momotaros said.

"Hai," The three other Taros said.

When Yuto get outside, he saw a girl waiting for him with an impatient look.

"You're lucky someone woke you up Yuto, or I would use Ranmaru." The girl said her name is Rinko Kuzaki she has short, golden brown hair with split bangs and matching brown eyes. She is wearing her school uniform which consists of a yellow-orange button-down vest with red accents over a white long-sleeved shirt, a green pleated skirt, black thigh- high stockings, and pink sneakers. She is Yuto's neighbor and childhood friend.

"That's mean, who throw cats at someone who's allergic to them." Yuto greeted her.

Then the two were walking together to school.

"By, the way Yuto who were those people said 'Happy Birthday' to you?" Rinko asked.

"Oh, their relatives of mind and wanted to surprise me." Yuto said a little nervously, he doesn't like to lie to Rinko but he was told to keep his position as a Singularity Point a secret.

"Really?" Rinko asked in suspicion. Yuto nodded. "Okay if you say so."

When Yuto met Momotaros and the others he learn about monsters known as Imagins that come from a destroyed future to this timeline to destroy it, and that only a Singularity Point like him can stop them.

He also learns that there was another Singularity Point before him, name Ryotaro Nogami, and a passenger, name Hana. They explained their time together with Ryotaro, and Hana. When Ryotaro left so did Hana and they had to rely on Ryotaro's grandson from the future, Kotaro. But recently, there has been more Imagin in Kotaro's time than the present so he had to stay behind there to deal with it.

Yuto soon look at the Omamori that tied around his neck, it was given to him from his grandma.

"That's the amulet your grandma gave you, right?" Rinko ask.

"Yeah, but usually when I touch it, it feels like a ball but now it feels empty."

"Hast thou grown accustomed to that body?" A female voice asked. "Thou canst not play with the charm any longer." She said both teens look up. "Might thou be Amakawa Yuto, Milord?" They saw a girl dressed in a red school uniform with long black hair tied in a ponytail, and violet eyes. She was carrying something covered in a cloth; it looks like a sword?

' _Milord? Yuto since when did you found a servant?'_ Urataros asked. Speaking in his mind.

' _Ah, I didn't…'_ Yuto said. Then the girl had come closer to Yuto.

"Milord has become very handsome." She said. "Tell me how bold are thou?" she asked whispering into his ear. Making Yuto blushed a little a bit but then got suspicious when she said his full name and what she said about his amulet. He soon moved out of her way luckily he learn from Urataros who has a way with women, that this girl was no doubt seducing him when they just met.

"Wha-wha?" Rinko started confused and startled. "We're going to be late! Bye-bye!" she said dragging Yuto away.

* * *

At school, Yuto was staring out the window thinking about the girl.

' _Still thinking about that girl Yuto?'_ Momotaros asked.

' _Yeah I wonder who she is. She isn't an illusion, that's for sure. But, how did she know about me or my Omamori?'_ Yuto said before staring at the DenLiner pass.

' _Well either about the fact that it's natural for a boy your age to be interested in pretty girls like her.'_ Urataros said. _'You can't blame yourself after all; you hardly remember anything about your childhood, so there's that.'_

' _Yeah I guess you're right.'_ Yuto said.

Soon it was lunch time and Taizou approached Yuto.

"Hey Yuto want to get something to eat?" Before Yuto can respond Rinko grabbed Yuto from the collar and dragged him.

"I need to talk with him." Rinko explained.

"Uhhh…"

"What?" Rinko asked in menacing tone in her voice.

"Nothing!" Taizou said before Rinko and Yuto were out of the room.

At the roof, Rinko let Yuto go. Rinko proceeded to talk with him about the girl.

"Are you done contemplating?"

"About the girl from this morning, no I mean it's strange that she knew a lot about me." Yuto answered.

"So you don't know anything about her!?"

"No, I really don't." Yuto said in serious tone surprising Rinko even.

"But she said your full name and that uniform she's wearing is different meaning she must be from somewhere far away."

"Not to change the subject but how do you know about uniforms?"

"I saw them in the national championships." Rinko answered. "Is she some sort of secret fiancée?"

"If I did then I would've told you years ago." Yuto defended but soon the door open.

"Taizou, weren't you going to the cafeteria?" Yuto asked his friend who looked off his eyes were colorless and he had a strange aura around him.

' _Yuto something is not right about this guy…'_ Momotaros said.

' _You don't think he's possessed by an Imagin?'_ Yuto asked.

' _No he doesn't smell like an Imagin, but there's off about him…"_ Momotaros answered.

"Haha…." He laughed quietly he then put his into the air with fire like energy around it. He then shot some strange energy at them, Yuto grabs Rinko dodges the attack.

"Taizou, what the hell man?" Yuto asked as get up.

"Yuto what did you do?" Rinko asked.

"I didn't do anything." Yuto answered.

"You have no idea of the blood in you that you have gotten from your ancestor?" He said his voice distorted. "No matter I will rip you to shreds and eat you whole!"

"That wouldeth pose a problem." The girl from before said as she landed on the roof in-between them. "He wouldeth be my man!" She said as stood between them.

"You're the seductress from this morning!" Rinko shouted pointing at her.

"Tis no use even though canst do naught." She said to her.

"Who are you?" The possessed Taigu asked.

"I will not give my name to a simple spirit such as thee." She said drawing her sword slowly. "My blade doth face only spirits. I shall smite spirits." She then pointed the sword at him.

"Eeeek! Is that a real blade!?" Rinko shouted out scarred.

"W-Wait a minute!" Yuto said trying to get things under control. "What are you planning on with that sword? He's our friend, so please stop this!"

"Pirthee forgive me, for I was raised in the mountains. My body is not used to being in the city." She said. "But even I can tell something is amiss."

"I asked you to stop!" Yuto said as he grabbed her from behind. "Didn't I….?" He said as he felt something he's pretty sure he shouldn't be touching.

" _This is something soft? Uh-Oh!"_

"W-Where art thou placing thy hand?" She asked furiously as she back handed him. She then slammed the blunt end of the sword into Taizou's gut making him fly black with a weird black energy.

Before the girl could stab it, they heard a flapping sound coming near them.

' _Yuto, there's an Imagin incoming!'_ Momotaros informed.

They saw what landed on the roof; it is a blue and black humanoid bat creature with orange eyes, a cape shape like bat wings and as well through the wrists of his hands are bat wings, this is the Bat Imagin.

"What the hack is that thing!?" Rinko asked as she pointed at the Imagin.

The Bat Imagin was about to attack Rinko but Yuto grabs her and dodges the attack.

"Rinko you okay!" Yuto asked, she nodded.

Yuto then look at the Imagin.

"Momotaros, Let's go!" Yuto said.

' _You get it!'_ Momotaros said.

Yuto then brought the DenLiner pass and a belt in his other hand.

The belt has a red, blue, yellow, and purple buttons next to a circle that had a 'T' with a tip pointed to the right. He placed the belt on and pressed the red button which soon played an electric keyboard kind of tune.

"Henshin!" Yuto announced, as he swipe the Pass over the circle.

" **SWORD FORM!"**

Red pixels came out of the belt before forming up on Yuto. Yuto was now donned in a black bodysuit with a chest plate is black and white with the white parts higher up with a silver line in the center that looks like train trucks. The helmet has a silver liner running down the middle with a silver mouth plate and black eyes. This is Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form.

Then a transparent Momotaros appeared and jump into Yuto's body.

Soon red pieces of additional armor then appeared on his shoulders and chest as well as the black armor trimmed yellow snapped to his back. A red metal peach slid over the helmet and snapped onto the front before splitting in two, the points extending to become antennae and the two halves of the peach now resembling eyes. This is Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form.

 **(Kamen Rider Den-O OST: Double-Action Sword Form)**

"Ore…Sanjou!" Den-O SF announced doing his signature pose.

"Den-O!?" The Bat Imagin gawked.

"What the…?" The girl said.

"Yuto?" Rinko asked. Den-O SF turned around and faced her.

"It's Den-O in this armor." Den-O SF explained. "Alright you bat punk, from start to finish, I'm at my climax!"

The Bat Imagin charged at him to attack, but Den-O SF dodges it and powerfully punches the Imagin and caused to fly a few feet to ground.

Den-O then got out two metal pieces from his belt and then placed them together then tossed it up in the air and grabbed two more pieces then jumped into the air combining them, which turned into a sword. Den-O SF then went on the ground and slashed the Bat Imagin as it got back up, causing sparks to come off.

Den-O SF then slashed the Bat Imagin twice and easily dodged an incoming strike from him he slashed the Imagin multiple times which made the Bat Imagin to roll on the ground again.

"Now it's time for my Climax!" Den-O SF announced as he got out the Rider Pass placed it over the belt.

" **FULL CHARGE!"**

Red energy came from the belt and went towards the sword. The blade flew out of it and floated in the air.

" _Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza!"_ Den-O SF then swung bladeless sword towards the Bat Imagin. The floating red blade followed its arc and put a large cut onto the Bat Imagin, and caused it to explode.

 **(End song)**

Den-O SF then took off his belt, and reverting back into Yuto. Yuto then look to see Rinko unharmed but the girl was goned.

Yuto felt a dark aura and looked to see Rinko, with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Hey….Rinko…funny story, I-"

"Save it! How did you fight the monster!? Do you know that Samurai Girl!? What with the armor!? How did your voice changed!? And what's with Ore Sanjou and climax!?"

"Rinko, well… it's…uh-." Yuto tried to explaind. _'Guys a little help here?'_

' _Think we should Sempai?'_ Urataros asked.

' _Nah this is your problem Yuto, good luck.'_ Momotaros said.

' _Hey wait!'_

"OUT WITH IT! ESPECIALLY, ABOUT THAT GIRL!"

"How many times do I have to say this? I don't know anything about her, honest!" Yuto exclaimed.

* * *

Two hooded figures watched the whole thing from afar and they seemed interested.

"Wow, Dark Decade wasn't kidding when he said that this world have strange locals here." One of them mused.

"So this world that he sent us to is Den-O, but not just any AR Den-O but our Den-O. I feel that this is our lucky day." The second said to the other.

"Indeed, finally we may be able to have our revenge. But it will have to wait. Let's go Yuuki." The first one stated before walking away.

"Right behind…Goah. I can't wait to see the look on Negataros's face when he hears this."

* * *

(Yuto's home)

It was night time, Yuto was on his bed ready to sleep but still can't help but think about that girl.

"Just who was that girl anyway, and Taizou started acting strange." Yuto thought out, unknown to him that a shadowy cat with red eyes came into his room through his open window.

"Oh, never mind I'll think about it tomorrow." Yuto then turned around to sleep.

"Thou retire so early?" A familiar voice said.

Yuto then noticed someone else in his blanket what come out was the girl from earlier with her hair down wearing a yukata.

Yuto jumped to end of bed.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked. "Thou lookest as if thou hast seen a ghost."

"Ah, no, err…" Yuto muttered as he saw her chest, and looks at the girls face that looks somewhat seducing.

"If it pleases thee, my lord, thou, canst do what thou wilt." The girl then lay down on him and pressing her chest on his. "If my lord desires…"

"Hey!"

The girl then put her hand on his private part and begin licking on his neck.

"Wait a minute!" Yuto demanded as he pushes her back. "The least you could do is explained what's going on!"

"Of course, my name is Himari, I'm a spirit of cute cat." The girl introduced herself as white cat ears popped out from her head.

"Wait did you say cat!?" Yuto allergy's kick in which causes him to sneezed, prefect cue Rinko came into the room.

"Yuto, sorry for coming so late. You know about this afternoon…" Rinko eyes turned white and jaw drop as she saw what's was going on.

"Rinko, it's not what you think!"

Outside of the house was a lot of banging and smashing, inside his room.

"What do you think you're doing?! You dirty pervert! I can't believe you! You baka!"

* * *

(Later)

"Before I can explain, will milord please explain about the armor you wear?" Himari requested.

"Yeah I want to know to." Rinko said.

"I guess I have no choice." Yuto rubbed the back of his head and saw the clock was about to reach the prefect time.

Yuto then walked to the door and open it, a train white also with a red visor on front; then appeared through the door running through before stopping.

The two girls gawked of what they saw, the door soon open and the three teens come on.

They soon come inside the dinning cart, and saw the four Taros sitting on the tables doing their own things.

There was a young woman on the serving table; she is dressed in a tight waitress outfit consisting of black tights with white stripes, red heeled boots, a pair of red gloves and black sleeves that covered her arms, a white halter top that had no shoulders but still a collar, a white cap on her head keeping her hair back with a pink streak combed back, and her arms were covered in multitude of watches, her name Naomi.

Naomi saw Yuto and her friends and brightly smiled.

"Yuto-kun welcome back!" Naomi waved cutely.

"Hello Naomi-san." Yuto greeted the girl.

"Would and your friends like some coffee?" Naomi asked.

"No thanks." Yuto said.

"Hey Yuto." Momotaros waved at the young man.

Himari how ever come in front of Yuto to defend him.

"Milord, what are these strange creatures?"

"Oh, we're not strange!" Ryutaros said.

Rinko then looked through the nearby window gawked of what she saw.

"Just where the heck, are we!" What she saw is that the train is running on a big wasteland, where there is sand everywhere, big canyons and the sky is strangely rainbow colored.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story**.


	2. Timeline 2: Memories of The Past

**This is a crossover of Kamen Rider Den-O and Omamori Himari, I don't own ether of them those belong to the creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit, hope you like it.**

 **Omamori Den-O:**

 **Timeline 2: Memories of The Past**

* * *

Everyone on DenLiner cover their ears after Rinko's scream.

"Geez girl, no reason to blow our ears off." Momotaros exclaimed as he was rub his finger in his 'ear'.

"Wouldn't you guys be freaking out at this?!" Rinko said as he points at the window. "Just where is this place just what is this train?!"

The entrance door soon opens revealing an older man holding a cane. He has black hair with matching eyes, and is wearing a suit. This was the Owner of the DenLiner

"Where we are at is time itself. And the train is called the DenLiner the train that travels through time." Owner said.

Rinko stared at what the older man had just said.

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And that's when she decided to breakdown a little, again.

* * *

(Outside)

DenLiner was driving through the track calmly before…

"YOU MEAN WE'RE IN A TIME MACHINE!?"

It shook a little as Rinko yelled from the top of her lungs, causing the DenLiner to shake comically.

* * *

(Inside)

Everyone was covering their ears again, and Rinko was panting to catch her breath.

"Oh, her screams make anybody cry." Kintaros sobbed comically.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm still processing all of this." Rinko apologized.

Owner then looks at Rinko and then eyed Himari and surprisingly he wasn't bother by her cat ears. He then looks at Yuto.

"Yuto-kun, you know how strict I am on passengers without tickets."

"I'm sorry Owner, but let me explain." Yuto said before explaining what happen today.

* * *

 **(Play Climax Jump by AAA)**

 **(The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station of time be the past? The future?) DenLiner starts moving through a cave and reaches the end.**

 **(Jikan no name wo tsukamaete. Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho!) DenLiner travels through the time line, as Den-O SF approaches his bike in the cockpit. In his house, Yuto grabs the Pass and leaves.**

 **(Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!}) Den-O inserts the Pass into the bike before disconnecting a cart and starts driving through time as the title appear.**

 **(Kanaetai yume ga aru nara. Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo) Yuto stands in the middle of a ruined future as burning calendars fall around him. A cake smashes to the ground in a dark room and Yuto looks behind as he felt that. In the dark room, Himari walks away as her face was filled with tears.**

 **(Catch the Wave!) An hourglass resets.**

 **(Mayoisounatoki kanzarazu. Moi no tsuyosa ga michibiku) Yuto gets the Pass and points with it as white lines appeared. Den-O SF was in a similar dark room, turning his back on the camera. Himari's cake was soon repaired and ends up in her hands as if nothing happened.**

 **(Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in your hands!) Yuto scans the Pass with his belt while in the dark room; Den-O Plat Form began transforming into Sword Form. Den-O SF does his pose as he prepares his Hissatsu Waza.**

 **(Hajimari wa istumo tosuzen! Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time Tripin' Ride) Den-O begins running around slashing the air. In DenLiner, Himari and Yuto were back-to-back while the camera was on Himari as she laughs and smiles. In Yuto's house, Rinko and Yuto were back-to-back with Rinko laughing. Yuto, in both places, smiles and laughs back. We then see Yuto and behind him were his alternate personas when he is possessed by the Taros.**

 **We then see Den-O's other forms as they posed.**

 **(Dare yori takau! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?!}) We soon see Yuto and his other personas (The Taros) hanging around until R-Yuto tosses the Pass. Den-O SF backs up his bike as he is prepared to do something.**

 **(Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!}) Den-O SF and his bike were soon launched backwards into DenLiner as it continues its route with each of the Taros dancing in each corner of the screen.**

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Yuuki and Gaoh arrived at what appears to be a dark room of an abandon estate. Yuuki stopped as he recognizes a figure other than Gaoh on a sofa.

"Fancy place you found, Negataros." The figure got up and faces Yuuki. He was wearing the same robe they were wearing except his hood was down. He had a face that was similar to Momotaros's but it was black with red highlights and horns at the sides. Negataros stood up and faced Yuuki.

"As if you could pick a better place, anyway, is this Den-O's world?" Gaoh soon walked up towards them.

"Indeed but not just any Den-O but _our_ Den-O." Negataros soon started laughing.

"Finally, revenge will be mine!" Negataros said.

"Don't you mean 'ours'?" Gaoh asked.

"Of course," Negataros nodded. "It's just that…fate has given us the opportunity to destroy them again and just picturing it-."

"Will have to wait." Gaoh said. "We have to build ourselves up here."

"Who died and made you leader?" Negataros asked.

"I'm with him, why should you be in charge?" Yuuki asked as well.

"Out of the three of us, I'm the most experienced. Even though Den-O is here we still have to take this world for Dark Decade and the other Dark Riders." Gaoh said.

"But why you? I should be in charge! I once ran an evil organization!" Negataros stated.

"And how did that go, again?" Gaoh replied and Nega soon rushed to him.

"You have something you want to say to me?!" Before Gaoh can say anything, Yuuki got in the middle and broke them apart.

"This isn't helping. As much as I want to destroy Den-O, we have another job here." Yuuki stated. "In exchange for our revival and revenge we take this world for Dark Decade. After that, we can rule here." Yuuki reminded them. "So both of you stop fighting, the only person here to fight is Den-O."

Nega and Gaoh looked at each other.

"He's right, this isn't helping. We have to do something." Gaoh proposed.

"First smart thing you suggested. What should we do?" Nega asked.

"I'll look more into this world and learn everything about it. The more we learn the sooner we can have allies here along with where to strike." Gaoh said.

"I guess I can form another evil organization for us to control." Negataros said. "Shouldn't be too hard but we need a name for ourselves here." Nega and Gaoh soon see Yuuki leaving.

"Where are you going?" Gaoh asked.

"Someone has to keep an eye on Den-O. I'll let you guys know if there any changes." Yuuki said before leaving.

* * *

(Back at DenLiner)

"I see, so they saw you transformed into Den-O, and Himari-kun claims she knows your past." Owner said, Yuto nodded, Owner looked at the girls.

"Seeing that as Yuto trust you two, and Himari-kun knows about Yuto-kun's past, it would be appropriate here to give you free passage here." Owner said.

"Thank you, but that still doesn't explain about what happen earlier." Rinko said.

"Even if we explained, I doubt a baka like you can understand." Ryutaros teased.

"What you say?!" Rinko snapped at him, causing Ryutaros to hide behind Yuto.

"Ah, she's scary." Ryutaros whined.

"Calm down, Ryuta, Rinko may be short temper sometimes, but she can be nice too." Yuto told him.

"Yuto! I'll have you know I'm not short temper!" Rinko yelled.

"Rinko, can you claim down." Yuto raised both hands. "Didn't you want explanation about what happen?"

Rinko gritted her teeth before crossing her arms.

"Alright, then please continue." Rinko said.

"Alright then, now where was I?" Owner thinks and then remembers. "Ah yes, the two of them saw the Rider System, correct?"

"Hai." Yuto nodded.

"To be frank, with the pass that Yuto-kun has he could transform into Kamen Rider Den-O but in order for Yuto-kun to use it effectively he would have to be possessed by one of them." Owner pointed at the Taros, which made Himari on edge thinking they might some sort of spirits.

"Okay, what's the point of that?" Rinko asked.

"There are creatures called Imagins. They come from a distant point of time to the present to grant wishes through a contract. However, as soon the contract is completed the Imagin will enter the contractor's memories and will alter time from there. The Rider System was created to stop them. There are various forms of Imagin." Owner explained.

"Like what?" Rinko asked again.

"Them." Owner answered, pointing at the Taros, which made Rinko a little scared, and really made Himari on guard. "But they are different; they do not wish to alter time but to preserve it."

Ryutaros walked towards Himari.

"Yeah, so let's get along Neko-chan." Ryutaros said before starching her behind her cat ear, which made Himari really enjoying it before snapping out of it and smacks his hand away.

"Stop that! The only one who's allowed to touch me is my lord!" Himari exclaimed, Ryutaros retreated behind Yuto again.

"Yuto-kun bumped into one of them before being revealed as a Singularity Point." Owner said.

"A what?" Rinko blinked not sure what he meant.

"People who wouldn't be affect by time and should they be possessed they could force the Imagin out. They are ideal users for the Rider System." Owner said, Rinko pressed her fingers onto her head trying to understand what he was saying.

"Oh I get it!" Rinko had an idea. "So basically Yuto is a time traveling superhero that fights monsters and other time stuff! Right?"

"I guess you can say that." Urataros shrugged.

' _Who, would have thought that the young lord was involved with in such a thing.'_ Himari thought.

"Alright Neko-ojousan," Urataros got her attention. "We answer your questions, now care to tell us ours. Like how you Yuto for instance."

"Very well then." Himari nodded. "I am here to fulfill the oath that I had sworn upon my Lord's grandfather."

"What kind of oath?" Urataros asked.

Himari soon started to explain everything. That Yuto's families were one of the twelve Demon Slayers families and that more spirits, or ayakashi, will continue to come for Yuto because of it. Rinko wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen how Taizou acted earlier.

"Interesting…" Urataros said.

"Way to go Yuto!" Kintaros slapped his hand on Yuto's shoulder. "You know that you're from such a strong family! Makes me want to cry!" Kinataros cracked his neck.

"Thank you…" Yuto massages his shoulder.

"But there's one thing I don't get." Uratraos thought about it. "If these ayakashi wanted Yuto dead, why wait this long? Why not attack him earlier?"

"I was going to that. My Lord let me see your amulet." Himari requested.

"Huh, okay sure." Yuto showed it.

"I thought so. Tis gone already."

"Huh?"

"This amulet hath the power to protect the one who wore it." Himari explained. "Tis only to last till Milord have become a man…in other words, thy 16th birthday, right now Milord hath no protection, or at least tis what I thought. Now more and more spirits shall gather to face thee, much like this afternoon, tis that fate of the one with thy blood."

"Oath, you mean the oath from my grandfather?" Yuto asked.

"Hai," Himari nodded. "Tis an ancient one, Milord's Grandfather did ask me to swear it. But even if he hath not asked..." Himari then walked towards Yuto and hugged, which made his allergies kick in. "I would have come anyway to protect you."

"Hey you get away from him!" Rinko snapped trying to push her off of him.

"His growing up so fast." Urataros said in amused.

"Glad I'm not in the middle of that." Momotaros said.

* * *

(Next day at school)

"I know this is sudden, but we have a new transfer student here." Ms. Kisaragi explained. Himari was in front of the class. Yuto seemed slightly surprised while Rinko looked frustrated that she's here. "Please, tell us your name."

"I am Himari Noihara. I hail from countryside, so I know not what trouble I may cause you, but it gives me great honor to meet ye." Himari said. Everyone was gossiping about her, either because she's hot (especially from males) or how she speaks.

* * *

(On DenLiner)

"Well she certainly became the center of attention." Urataros said.

* * *

(Back at school)

"Good, how about a seat-" Before she could finish, Himari walked up to Yuto but was already occupied.

"Excuse me but it would serve me better to know everyone if I sat there ran than be forgotten in the back. Wouldn't thou be so kind as to give thy seat to me, M'lord?" The boy instantly got up.

"H-Hai, no problem!"

"My thanks." She soon sat on the seat next to Yuto's which further frustrates Rinko.

"Hey, Himari, when did you become a transfer student?" Yuto asked.

"I placed wards around the area. So the people here would accept my presence more easily." Himari explained. Just then Rinko was so frustrated that she broke her pen.

"THAT'S IT!" Rinko exclaimed. She soon pointed her finger at Himari. "Himari Noihara! I challenge you to a duel! If I win you will stay away from Yuto!" Everyone was surprised except Himari.

"H-Hey, Rinko…" Yuto began but Himari stepped up to her.

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Himari…"

"Very well, I accept." Himari replied.

' _Just what's happening here?!'_ Yuto thought.

* * *

(Back on DenLiner)

"Oh, Yuto," Urataros shook his head. "How oblivious you are to maiden's heart."

* * *

(Back to school)

Later, the duel consisted of physical contests such as racing, martial arts, tennis, etc. At the end, in short, Himari beat Rinko at everything. Everyone was surprised Rinko, the strongest supporter for exercise in the sports club, lost.

"Milady, dost not have the power to protect the Young Master." Himari observed. "I have that power. Just give up and accept the fact." Himari stated as she walked past Rinko. Rinko soon scream.

"Shut up! You stupid cat! Don't just intrude in our lives like the monster you are!"

"Rinko!" Yuto said. Himari had a blank on her face while Rinko was shocked at what she just said.

"I'm aware of the fact." Himari stated before walking away. Yuto followed her.

After school, Himari was sitting on the rooftop and Yuto walked in through the door.

"Could you forgive Rinko?" Yuto asked. "She didn't mean any harm. She just confused since you just showed up all of a sudden?" He explained.

"Worry not. I am alright." She answered.

"Thank you."

"But, what sayst thou?" She asked.

"Huh?" Yuto blinked.

"I'd liked thee to speak thy mind. Dost thou think a spirit like me cause only trouble?" Himari asked. Yuto looked at her.

"I've known something like this for a long time since I met Momotaros and the others so it has been the truth from what you said. That you were just worried about me like my grandparents were. And, I could never turn a girl like that away." Yuto explained while smiling. Himari was surprised but soon her expression turned to content.

"If so, please catch me." Himari said as shell fell off. Yuto ran and caught her. The two were on the floor and Himari was snuggled on to his chest, and he could swear that he heard Urataros whistling.

' _When did I felt this way before?'_ Yuto thought as he was blushing.

' _Way to go Yuto! That's a point for you!'_ Urataros praised.

' _Will you shut up?!'_ Yuto exclaimed.

' _Dost thou remember now, Young Master? Tis alright…it's only a matter of time.'_ Himari thought.

* * *

(With Rinko)

Rinko was walking home, while feeling a little guilty of what she said to Himari.

"I didn't mean to be mean…" Rinko whispered while she didn't notice sand was falling on the ground in front of her. "But she can't just show up and be so clinging to Yuto like that, honestly…"

As Rinko was walking she step on the sand and let out.

"I wish she just go away…" Rinko continued to walk. When she was gone the sand then suddenly started to shift into a body, and then it's head turn into a shape of a dog, but with two more heads.

* * *

(Next day)

Things had been rather awkward with Yuto and Rinko in school. They hadn't talked since they got to school.

After gym class the ones cleaning and putting away the equipment was Yuto, Rinko, and Himari.

"Here we go." Himari put the last of the equipment away in the closet.

"Ohm, Himari…" Himari looks and saw Rinko behind him.

"Oh, hello Rinko." Himari said. Unknown to them Yuto was listening in.

"Listen…about what happen yesterday I'm…" Rinko was about to finish until they heard an explosion.

"What the?!" Yuto let out.

' _Yuto! It's a Imagin!'_ Momotaros warned. Himari and Rinko run out of the closet and the three of them saw a hole in the wall.

Coming through the hole, is a three head dog creature. It had black fur and red eyes also having razor sharp claws, wearing purple armor with some parts green also having spikes. This is the Cerberus Imagin.

"It's those things again?!" Rinko shouted. "What's it doing here?!"

"I don't know," Yuto brought out the Den-O Belt and put it on. "But I'm waiting to find out."

As Yuto brought out the DenLiner Pass, the Cerberus Imagin fired an energy blast in its mouth's, at Yuto near his feet which sends him flying to the wall then to the ground.

"Yuto!/Young Lord!" Rinko and Himari said in the same time.

The Cerberus Imagin walks towards them; Himari had an angry look on her face and charges at the Imagin.

"How dare you do that to the Young Lord!" Himari jump going to kick the Imagin but it caught her, and throws her to the ground her hard.

"Himari!" Yuto exclaimed as he got back. The Cerberus Imagin soon ready it's claws going for the kill but Yuto grabs the Imagin on its back. "Leave her out of these!"

The Imagin didn't listen as he throws Yuto back, it soon picks up Himari by her shirt and throws her to wall hard.

"It's after Himari?" Yuto thought out loud. As Himari was about to get back up, the Cerberus Imagin fired an energy blast at the ceiling making it fall on Himari.

"Himari!" Yuto runs up to shield her from the debris as it falls on them.

"Yuto!" Rinko shouted in worried, the Cerberus Imagin turn towards her, causing Rinko to step back.

"What's wrong isn't, this what you wanted?" The Cerberus Imagin asked.

"What are talking about?" Rinko asked not sure what the Imagin meant.

"Come on, don't tell you forgotten you wish for her to disappear." The Imagin said before walking slowly towards Rinko. "You made the contract with me."

"What are you talking about…" Rinko thought it and she remembers what she said yesterday, and what Owner told her about Imagin's. "You mean on that day I…"

"That's right, you made the contract with me and I help granted your wish." The Imagin said.

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that!" Rinko shook her head. "I didn't mean for anything like this!"

"Well, you should have remembered the old saying…" The Imagin stood in arm's length in front of Rinko. "Be careful what you wished for, and now the contract is complete!"

The Cerberus Imagin opened up a hole from Rinko's chest, it soon jumped in before the hole closed, and Rinko fall on her knees.

The debris that buried Yuto and Himari soon started to move and soon been lifted up by Yuto with his hair tied in a ponytail and having a yellow streak, and his eyes are yellow, and then throws it away before cracking his neck.

"Young Lord…?" Himari looked at Yuto.

"Sorry, Nekoji, but I'm using Yuto's body right now." The voice belongs to Kintaros.

"Oh I see…" Hiamri nodded not sure she would get use to that.

K-Yuto looks at Himari, and K-Yuto reverted back into Yuto.

"Rinko!" Yuto and Himari runs up to her and saw the sand near her. "So she was the contract holder."

Yuto brought out the pass placing at her head. The blank ticket soon had a picture of the Cerberus Imagin and a date. It was April 21, 2003.

"Ten years ago?" Himari said. "What memory does she have there?"

"I know, because that was the day when we first met." Yuto said.

* * *

 _(Flashback, 10 years ago)_

 _A child Yuto, step outside of his house to explore his new neighborhood._

" _Hello there." Yuto look and saw a child Rinko waving to him._

" _Hello." Yuto waved back._

" _Your that new kid that moved here with his family right?" Rinko asked._

" _Hai." Yuto nodded._

" _Well it's nice to meet you. My names Rinko Kuzaki, and your name?"_

" _Yuto Amakawa." Yuto said._

" _Amakawa… that sure is mouthful." Rinko said._

" _Hey!" Yuto exclaimed._

" _Well in any case," Rinko offered her hand for a hand shack. "Let's get along, Yuto."_

" _Sure, Rinko." Yuto shook her hand._

* * *

(End of Flashback)

"So that's her precious memory…" Yuto said before hearing explosions outside. Yuto went out to see what's going on, Himari soon followed.

* * *

(April 21, 2003, in Yuto's neighborhood)

Child Rinko saw child Yuto, she was about to walk towards him to say hello but soon stopped and passed out, and not too long the Cerberus Imagin spawned from her.

The Imagin soon looks around to his surroundings, and not too long started firing energy blasts at random buildings and fired energy slashes from its claws.

* * *

(Back in 2013)

Yuto and Himari we're now on the roof of the school, and saw he explosions going off everywhere.

"This is the power of the Imagins…" Himari said in awe.

"That's exactly what I said when I first saw it." Yuto said and remembers when after he became Den-O.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Yuto and Momotaros saw the destruction an Imagin is doing in the past, to the present._

" _This is the power of Imagins…" Yuto said._

" _Yeah sure is, this is what happens when Imagins journey through past. And they're not going to stop until they destroy this time." Momotaros said. "So what are you going to do Yuto? Are you going to just stand by and let this happen?"_

 _Yuto soon looks at the DenLiner Pass in his hand. Right now the Imagin is going around destroying everything in its path and won't stop, and right now he has the power to stop it, and soon made up his mind._

" _Alright Momotaros I'll do it." Yuto said with strong resolve. "Right now I have power stop all of this, and I should use this power to stop all this."_

" _Alright," Momotaros nodded. "I like the looked in your eyes. Don't worry, I be with you every step in the way, and I'm not only one." Soon the other Imagin walks towards them. "We all in this together."_

 _Yuto nodded._

* * *

(End of flashback)

"And on that day, I help them in their fight to protect time ever since." Yuto said looking at the pass.

"Young lord." Himari can't help but smile.

"Alright, Momotaros you ready?!" Yuto asked.

' _Always!' Momotaros told him._

"Alright let's go. Henshin." Yuto swiped the pass on the belt.

 **"SWORD FORM!"**

Yuto soon transformed into Den-O SF.

"Ore…Futatabi Sanjou!" Den-O SF said. Soon a portal open in the sky, and coming through it is DenLiner itself, Den-O SF soon got on broad.

* * *

(Inside DenLiner)

Den-O SF soon got in the cockpit. Inside is a white and blue Honda XR250, this is the Machine Den-Bird.

Den-O SF got on the bike and inserts the Pass into the bike. He was about to drive the DenLiner until he heard the door open, he turned and saw Himari come in.

"Hey, what are you doing in here Neko?!" Den-O SF asked.

"Do you really need to ask? Wherever the Young Lord go's I go!" Himari told him, Den-O click his tongue as he rubs the back of his head knowing there's no time to argue.

"Alright fine! But you may want to hang on to something!" Den-O said before turning the handles and soon the DenLiner journey through the set time.

* * *

(April 23, 2003)

The Cerberus Imagin continues its streak of destruction until he heard a familiar tune. He looks up in the sky to see a portal opening with DenLiner coming out. It soon moved down and past, dropping Den-O and Himari off. DenLiner soon moved up to the sky and into another portal.

"You…" The Cerberus Imagin growled. Den-O assembled his sword and rested it on his shoulder.

"Alright you wanko, time for your beat down! From start to finish I'm in my Climax." Den-O soon charged at the Imagin.

The Cerberus Imagin fired an energy blast, but Den-O soon deflected it, and slashes at the Imagin on its chest, sending the Imagin back.

The Cerberus Imagin was about to attack with its claws, Den-O dodges it and counter slash and followed by an overhead slash, and did kick on its chest sending flying a good feet.

As the Cerberus Imagin got back up, Den-O soon part out the Pass.

"Time for my Hissatsu attack!" Den-O swipes the Pass on his belt.

 **"FULL CHARGE!"** The blade soon flew out in the air.

"Part 2!" Den-O swung the blade at the Imagin and going for an overhead slash and destroying the Cerberus Imagin in a huge explosion.

"Wasn't that the same attack?" Himari asked.

"You shut up!" Den-O said.

* * *

(Back in present)

Rinko begins to wake up, and saw Yuto and Himari.

"Hey you okay?" Yuto asked.

"Yuto…" Rinko soon remembered what happen and soon got back up. "Yuto you're alright?! You're not hurt anywhere?!"

"Don't I'm worry I'm fine." Yuto raised both his hands. "I already took care of the Imagin."

Rinko then started sniffling, as tears come from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…this was my fault…if only I hadn't said all that…" Rinko said.

"Rinko it's okay really. I don't blame you for everything that Imagin did." Yuto said.

"Same with me as well." Himari said. "Also I to should apologize, it appears that I may have offended you in some way, that made you the Contract holder."

"It was not…no it kind of was I was getting angry and jealous on how you're getting close. And because of that, that Imagin almost killed you and Yuto. So I'm sorry as well." Rinko said. Himari soon offered her hand.

"How about this, we both forgive each other. And how about you and I become friends, how does that sound?" Himari asked.

"Sure I don't mind." Rinko said before shacking her hand. While Yuto smiled.

' _I guess all well, and ends well.'_ Yuto thought.

"But that doesn't mean I'll let you have the Young Lord." Himari smirked.

"What does that mean?!" Rinko said.

"It means, I will be sure to take care the Young Lord, by myself." Himari declared.

"What no way! There's no way in hell, I let you do that!" Rinko said.

As they continued to argue, Yuto chuckled nervously.

"Guess I spoke too soon…" Yuto mutters. Seems like his life is going to be even more complicated.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story**.


	3. Timeline 3: Mind if I reel you in?

**This is a crossover of Kamen Rider Den-O and Omamori Himari, I don't own ether of them those belong to the creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit, hope you like it.**

 **I know it's short again, man I thought it would be longer than this considering on how long my chapters been getting, but oh well. But I feel like my skills as a writer have been improving, at least that's I think.**

* * *

 **Omamori Den-O:**

 **Timeline 3: Cats, Momotaros and Water Don't Mix. Mind if I reel you in?**

(At school)

"Let's go to the beach!" Taizou exclaimed.

Yuto, Rinko and Himari were having lunch peacefully before Taizou said to them.

"What?" Himari asked.

"What's gotten into you, Taizou?" Rinko asked.

"The beach?" Yuto said. Taizou nodded.

"Calm down." Yu said. Yu is the class president and looks at the trio.

"I was thinking the same thing. Why don't we go to the beach to both welcome and get acquainted with, Noihara?" Yu asked.

"As long as the young master is present." Himari told them. Taizou then went up to Yuto.

"You are coming right?" Taizou asked his friend.

"Uh…well…" Yuto mutters.

"Come on man!" Taizou grabs his shoulders. "Think about it! The warm sun, the blue ocean waves, the hot girls in bikinis!"

After hearing all that one of the Taros took over Yuto.

Yuto was now wearing glasses, with blue eyes, and a blue streak on his hair.

"Of course I would go, Taizou my good friend." Yuto said in Urataros's voice before Yuto took back control.

"Alright, then it's settled!" Taizou said.

" _Urataros why did you up do that?"_ Yuto telepathically asked.

" _Sorry Yuto I couldn't resist the temptation of his words."_ Urataros told him.

" _Don't give me that! You just want to hit on some girls don't you?!"_ Yuto stated.

" _I don't want to hit them; I want to reel in their hearts."_ Urataros told him.

Yuto just sighed before he places his hand on his face.

* * *

After school Yuto and Himari were walking home.

"Why do I have to come with you?" Yuto asked.

"Tis not a gentleman's duty a lady when she shops, is it not?" Himari asked.

" _She does have a point Yuto."_ Urataros told him.

"But for swimsuits?" Yuto said.

"I do not have any. Perchance t'would pleases thee more to see me swim nude." She teasingly said before chuckling as she saw the blush on Yuto's face.

She soon jumped to some stairs nearby.

"All you have to do is choose. I am relying on thee." Himari said before moving on.

"Why do I have to be the one to do this?" Yuto sighed. Just then it started to rain. Yuto ran under a bridge. Soon he began to hear a voice.

" _Forget. Forget anything and everything, demon slayer."_ The voice wasn't one of the Taros, because it wasn't in his mind, and not only that it sounded like a girl's voice.

"Forget?" Yuto looks around for the source of the voice.

" _If you don't you will…Die!"_

Yuto turned around and saw nothing, and was left wondering on who or what that voice belongs to.

* * *

 **(Play Climax Jump by AAA)**

 **(The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station of time be the past? The future?) DenLiner starts moving through a cave and reaches the end.**

 **(Jikan no name wo tsukamaete. Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho!) DenLiner travels through the time line, as Den-O SF approaches his bike in the cockpit. In his house, Yuto grabs the Pass and leaves.**

 **(Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!}) Den-O inserts the Pass into the bike before disconnecting a cart and starts driving through time as the title appear.**

 **(Kanaetai yume ga aru nara. Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo) Yuto stands in the middle of a ruined future as burning calendars fall around him. A cake smashes to the ground in a dark room and Yuto looks behind as he felt that. In the dark room, Himari walks away as her face was filled with tears.**

 **(Catch the Wave!) An hourglass resets.**

 **(Mayoisounatoki kanzarazu. Moi no tsuyosa ga michibiku) Yuto gets the Pass and points with it as white lines appeared. Den-O SF was in a similar dark room, turning his back on the camera. Himari's cake was soon repaired and ends up in her hands as if nothing happened.**

 **(Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in your hands!) Yuto scans the Pass with his belt while in the dark room; Den-O Plat Form began transforming into Sword Form. Den-O SF does his pose as he prepares his Hissatsu Waza.**

 **(Hajimari wa istumo tosuzen! Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time Tripin' Ride) Den-O begins running around slashing the air. In DenLiner, Himari and Yuto were back-to-back while the camera was on Himari as she laughs and smiles. In Yuto's house, Rinko and Yuto were back-to-back with Rinko laughing. Yuto, in both places, smiles and laughs back. We then see Yuto and behind him were his alternate personas when he is possessed by the Taros.**

 **We then see Den-O's other forms as they posed.**

 **(Dare yori takau! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?!}) We soon see Yuto and his other personas (The Taros) hanging around until R-Yuto tosses the Pass. Den-O SF backs up his bike as he is prepared to do something.**

 **(Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!}) Den-O SF and his bike were soon launched backwards into DenLiner as it continues its route with each of the Taros dancing in each corner of the screen.**

* * *

(Next day)

Yuto, Himari, and Rinko were now walking to the shopping center. Rinko wanted to come since she was a female and could easily pick out something for Himari. Yuto wanted to tell everyone of the voice but he didn't because he didn't want anyone to be worried.

They were soon at the store. Himari and Rinko were looking around while Yuto was waiting for them. Rinko was showing Himari various bikinis while she couldn't make up her mind.

"Young master! Which looks better on me?" Himari asked and everyone heard and started chuckling nearby. Yuto slapped his hand on his forehead.

' _Baka…'_ Yuto thought.

"What's your breast size?" Rinko asked.

"I don't know." Himari answered. Then all of a sudden Rinko gropes Himari's breasts and started playing around with them. "No way! 88?!"

Himari was blushing begging her to stop as Rinko was playing around with having…thoughts. Yuto walked up to her and chops her head making her stop.

"Will you cut it out already?" Yuto told her.

Soon Himari was trying on various bikinis, Yuto tried so hard not to blush until Himari wore a pink two piece, which really looks good on her, which made Yuto stares in awed.

"I'll take this one then." Himari said before closing the curtain.

"See saw through me…" Yuto mutters.

Unknown to them, is that someone with a red eye was looking them behind a curtain which is slightly opened.

One of the workers notice the curtain was dripping wet, she opens it and saw no one was in there except for a puddle.

Later, Himari was looks sad as she noticed around everyone and their clothing. She was wearing a pink kimono and looked at it. She soon sees Yuto walking up to her.

"Hey Himari, is there something wrong?" Yuto asked. Himari stood up and looked at him.

"Young master, do Japanese clothes please thee?" Himari asked.

"Huh?" Yuto blinked before looking around at everyone and at Himari. He then gets what she's trying to say.

"People concern themselves with surroundings and uphold an image because of that. What I'm asking thee…doth my appearance please thee?" Himari asked. Yuto soon started slowly pushing Himari.

"Silly me! I almost forgot we still need to buy something." He soon led Himari to a casual clothing store.

"Young master?" Himari mutters.

"You do look cute in Japanese clothes but it's nice to have some diversity every once in a while." Yuto explained before going through some of the clothes to pick something out. _'She's done a lot for me already the least I can do is to pick out some clothes for her. Maybe I should go with a clean white one.'_

* * *

(On the DenLiner)

Ryuutaros was making some drawings, and Kintaros was snoozing as almost always.

"Yuto is certainly growing into a fine young man. Don't you agree sempai?" Urataros asked while playing gold fish with Momotaros.

"Hmph! At least he's not turning into you." Momotaros told him. "Got any 3s?"

"Gold fish." Urataros told him.

"Damn it!" Momotaros growled before picking up a card on the table. "I swore you better not be, cheating!"

"Of course, I would never cheat on a game." Urataros stated. "Got any 1s?"

"Dang it…! Here!" Momotaros handed the card.

"Thank you very much." Urataros said as he accepted the card. "But you have to admit Yuto certainly come a long way after becoming Den-O. Wouldn't you agree?"

Momotaros then thought back to days training Yuto.

* * *

 _(1 year ago)_

 _Yuto was smacking on a practice dummy with a bamboo sword. Momotaros shook his head as he was observing his form._

" _That's not it Yuto! You need to put more hip on your swings." Momotaros then showed him how to swing. "Like this!"_

 _Yuto did hit the dummy again in the way Momotaros showed him._

" _How's that?" Yuto asked._

" _Still a little rough around the edges, but you're getting there." Momotaros told him. "Now do it again!"_

 _Yuto nodded before continuing while doing some different swings. Momotaros was a little impress on how his improving._

* * *

"I guess your right…for once." Momotaros told him. "Have any 5s?"

"Certainly." Urataros handed the card.

"Yes!" Momotaros cheered before snatching the card.

* * *

(Back with Yuto and Himari)

Yuto soon pick out a white dress that would look perfectly on Himari, and handed it to her.

"I think this will look great on you." Yuto told her. "How about trying it on?"

"Of course!" Himari said before noticing someone, and drags Yuto in the changing room.

"W-what's wrong?" Yuto asked.

"Please be quiet!" Himari told her master.

"Darn it! Where did those two go?" Rinko wondered as she looked around for Yuto and Himari, before walking to another area.

"Why are we hiding in here?" Yuto asked.

"Young master…" Himari said in a seductive tone, making Yuto blinked before Himari come closer to her master, making Yuto's cheeks turned red.

"W-W-What are you doing, Himari?" Yuto asked trying to be quite as possible to make sure no one outside hears him.

"Young master, I've never worn anything but kimonos. So I don't how to put on these western clothes. Will dress me up?" Himari asked.

' _Eh?!'_ Yuto thought this would the moment where Urataros possessed him but all he said was…

" _Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! This is your chance for paradise!"_ Urataros told him.

" _Will you shut up you perverted turtle?!"_ Yuto snapped at the blue Imagin.

"I can't do something as embarrassing as that." Yuto told her.

"I don't mind being seen by you." Himari told him.

"Y-You should." Yuto said.

"If you don't dress me up, I'll expose my ears and tail and I'll 'Meow'." Himari threaten him with a narrow look on her face.

"Seriously, please don't do that." Yuto said.

"Hmm," Himari made a smile on her face. "Well, then…"

Himari then took off the top of her kimono, and pressed herself onto Yuto.

"W-Wait a moment?! H-Himari!" Yuto let out before Himari handed her the white dress.

"Now then, Young master…help me change." Himari requested from her master.

Yuto was trying his best to stay claim before remembering something.

"Your uniform! That's right; you always wear your school uniform!" Yuto exclaimed.

"Tsk!" Himari clicks her tongue in disappointment after putting up kimono back on. "He noticed."

After her plan failed, Yuto steps out of the changing room waiting for Himari. The curtain opens, showing Himari in a white dress.

"Ta-da! What do you think?" Himari asked.

Yuto looks at her in awed seeing it looks really great on her. After seeing the look on his eyes, Himari smirks.

"I'll get this one." Himari said.

"That was a quick decision!" Yuto said. Himari chuckled.

"You're easy to read, Young Master." Himari stated.

Yuto coughed.

"I thought girls like to choose between all kinds of outfits." Yuto said.

"That kind of thing doesn't suit me." Himari told him. "I choose this one."

"I see. Well, let's got another one." Yuto said.

"That won't be necessary." Himari stated, Yuto blinked. "This I the first outfit you've chosen for me. I won't find anything better than this today."

' _Oh, no. That was a total strike."_ Yuto thought.

Himari grabs hold of Yuto's arm like a couple would do.

"H-Himari…" Yuto said.

"I'll wear this at home today." Himari said before dragging him to the casher to buy the dress.

* * *

(The next day)

Everyone was now at the beach. After a while the others notice Yuto was gone and saw him as U-Yuto to have almost every girl in the beach feeding him, it didn't took him that long to use his sly words and looks to have them head over heels for him.

His friend Taizou was jealous along with some other guys on how U-Yuto manage to have them fall for him, while Himari and Rinko were jealous that U-Yuto was surrounded by so many girls and angry at the Imagin for using Yuto like that.

A small pale girl with green hair and red eyes was eating shaved ice after eating several other bowls. She was watching Yuto.

' _They have a lot of nerve coming to a place with so much water. ~Nano. Your corpses will rot at the bottom of the sea. ~Nano.'_ She said in her head before quickly finishing her bowl.

"One more please." She requested, everyone near her was really surprised on how much and fast she ate, and were amazed that she wasn't full or had brain freeze.

After having his fun Urataros leaves Yuto.

As Yuto and the others except Himari who took a whale floatie were playing some volleyball, and then punishing Taizou. He sees Himari far away and then swims to her.

Himari was a little scared seeing she was drifted far away, and then Yuto showed up out of nowhere which surprised her.

"Are you okay, Himari?" Yuto asked.

"Y-Young master?" Himari let out. "D-Don't startle me like that, you idiot!"

"What's wrong with you? I just came to make sure you were okay." Yuto told her.

"Quiet you! I don't need you to look after me." Himari assured him.

Then they notice a huge wave coming towards them. When it hit Yuto saw Himari going down; he swam in and grabs her by the waist. He brought her up but Himari was stuck on him, but Yuto felt her chest pressing on him.

"H-Himari, let go!" Yuto told her.

"If I do then I'll drown!" Himari said.

"It's okay! I'll keep you afloat but please, we have to go before-." Before Yuto could finish tentacles emerged from the ocean beneath them. "What the-!" Before he could finished some of the tentacles grabbed him down to the bottom.

"Young Master! Hang on!" Himari was about to dive in and save him but the tentacles grab her as well dragging her as well.

' _Himari!'_ Yuto tried to reach out to her but couldn't break free. Yuto was about to ran out of air, he then brought out his Den-O Belt and puts it on, and then brought out his DenLiner pass, he struggles to placed his pass on his belt to transformed into Den-O to break free and save Himari.

He was almost there, but soon loses more air and soon begins to lose consciousness as his vision begins to turn dark.

* * *

(On the DenLiner)

The Taros were doing their own thing, before noticing something was wrong.

"YUTO!" They shouted. Naomi covered her ears and was wondering if something happened to Yuto.

* * *

Yuto begins to slowly wake up, and saw the green haired girl sitting on top of him.

"Himari…?" Yuto mutters still feeling a little light headed.

"Descendant of the Amakawa family…" She said. Yuto recognizes her voice from yesterday.

"It's you." Yuto said.

"I'm Shizuku…nano." She said.

"Shizuku?" Yuto looks around and sees himself with her in come kind of cave.

"The awakening of a demon slayer will disrupt the balance between mankind of spirits; if I let you live then you'll destroy us for the sake of humanity." Shizuku said before a ball of appeared in her hand and turned to sharp ice dagger. "One hundred years ago, my kind…was destroyed by the Jibashiri family, one of the twelve demon slayer families. We were just living peacefully." Shizuku said before aiming her dagger. "Demon slayers are evil…nano." Yuto's expression was blank as he took in this information. "Die!"

Just then she turned a little surprised as Yuto caught the dagger with his bare hand.

"Oh I don't think so!" Yuto was now M-Yuto. "No one is going to kill Yuto behind my back."

" _Momotaros! You sure know how to make an entrance."_ Yuto told him

" _And I'm not the only one!"_ Momotaros stated.

"Young Master!" Himari soon jumped out of the water and proceeded to fight with Shizuku starting with a kick; Shizuki dodges and jumps into the air. Shizuku summons icicles and fired but Himari dodged and punched or kicked them all down.

"Tis no use. I will not let thee lay a finger upon my young master." Himari said.

"A cat…and a pig-headed cat at that…nano." Shizuku said.

"You use ice needles…a Mizuchi, then?" Himari said.

"The Crimson Blade of Noihara. You still side with the Amakawa family? Traitor!" Shizuku stated. Just then a giant squid like creature appeared behind Yuto and Himari.

"There are two of you?" Himari said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to kill you two." Shizuku said.

"Don't underestimate me!" Himari said before charging at Shizuku she was going to grab her but Shizuku teleported away by turning into water, and then the squid monster grabs her by the tentacles. "Is this all you've got?"

Himari brought out her cat ears, and soon cuts the tentacles off her, she broke free but the squid monster grabs her again. Himari tries to break free but with no success.

Shizuku soon summoned a whirlpool on the monster and Himari.

" _Himari!_ /Neko!" Yuto and M-Yuto said in the same time as they saw in the verge of drowning. M-Yuto brought out his DenLiner pass. "Alright time for my clima-!"

" _Momotaros wait!"_ Yuto force him out of his body.

* * *

(On the DenLiner)

Momotaros fallen on the floor before getting back up.

"Yuto what the hell?! Why did you do that?!" Momotaros demanded to know.

* * *

(Back with Yuto)

"Sorry, but I think it's more sense to use Urataros for this because he more specialized in water, since you can't swim." Yuto told him.

* * *

(Back on the DenLiner)

"He does have a point sempai." Urataros agreed with Yuto.

Momotaros didn't have anything against that because their right.

"Alright!" Momotaros growled folding his arms. "I guess I'll let you take this show Kame!"

"Don't mind if I do." Urataros nodded. "Alright Yuto I'm ready to go if you are."

* * *

(Back with Yuto)

"Alright! Henshin!" Yuto placed the pass on his belt and transformed into Den-O Plat Form, and pressed the blue button on his belt.

" **ROD FORM!"**

Blue pixels came out of which soon made blue pieces of armor and attaches onto Den-O.

The armor was different then Sword Form, with the armor being in differently shaped, and the mask has orange lenses that resembled a turtle with two metal blades that were upward on the top sides of it.

Den-O was now in Rod Form.

Shizuku was really surprised by his transformation.

"What is this? This is no the power of a demon slayer. What are you? Nano." Shizuku said. Den-O RF looked at her.

"Oh I am Kamen Rider Den-O. Ojou-san." Den-O RF said with a gentleman's bow.

Shizuku was even more curious on what this Kamen Rider is able to do.

Den-O RF soon resembled the pieces of his weapon into a rod/spear mode. Shizuku got in a defensive position but Den-O RF soon jumps into the whirlpool.

Den-O RF soon grabs Himari from behind on her waist, and hits the tentacles away and soon pulled her and him out of the whirlpool, and landed on the ground.

"Are you alright Neko-hime?" Den-O RF asked, Himari blushed and nodded. Den-O RF let go of Himari before turning to the squid monster.

(Cue Double Action Rod Form)

"Now then...Mind if I reel you in?" Den-O RF asked in a smooth voice before he and the squid monster engaged in battle.

Shizuku was watching Den-O RF.

As Den-O RF dodged and parried its tentacles, he soon jumps onto tentacle to tentacle before hitting on the head really hard. As Den-O RF landed on the ground, the squid monster retreated into the water.

"I don't think so." Den-O RF pulled out a wire on the blade area on his weapon and throws into the water.

As the wire was sinking in the water, Den-O RF waited for the right moment. Then the wire soon hooks onto the squid monster, Den-O RF notices it, and pulled the squid monster out up in the air and landed hard on the ground.

Den-O RF brought out his DenLiner pass and placed on his belt.

" **FULL CHARGE!"**

Den-O RF throws his weapon like a javelin at the squid monster. When it hits it made an energy polygon stunning the squid monster.

"Is anybody up for fried squid?" Den-O RF soon jumps into the air, and aimed in a flying side kick position, when he hits the squid monster on the polygon and then it exploded.

(End of song)

Shizuku soon fired ice needles at Den-O.

"Young master!" Himari pushed him out of the way and broke nearly all of them but one got in her thigh.

" _Himari!_ /Neko-hime!" Den-O Rod Form heads to her.

"I can't believe she actually did that. Nano." Shizuku said. Den-O RF knelt down and Himari quickly removes the ice needle. "No matter, I can still kill you both. Nano." She soon summons more whirlpools around them. Himari look at her bleeding thigh, then at Den-O Rod Form.

"Urataros, you need to stop her." Himari requested.

"What about you?" Den-O RF asked.

"I don't care what happens to me-." Before she could finish, Urataros was pushed out of Den-O changing him into Plat Form, which made Shizuku a little surprised wondering on what kind of creature he was.

"But I do!" Den-O PF shouted, which caught Himari and Shizuku surprise.

"Young manster?!" Himari said.

"You're my friend and you already got yourself hurt protecting me. Do you think I'll be happy by putting you as a last priority?!" Den-O PF asked.

"Y-Young master." Himari said while still looking very surprised, as Urataros was moved by his words.

"I won't be. If you're planning on sacrificing yourself for me then please don't. I don't want that especially just for me to fight." Den-O PF said. Shizuku look at him confused.

' _First, this demon slayer transforming into an armor figure. Then…'_ Shizuku thought before dispersing the whirlpools.

"…Something is strange about the two of them. Nano." Shizuku said before jumping above them. She soon waved. "I will stop for now and withdraw. But next time we meet, I will kill you." She said before turning into water and escaping.

The three of looked at where she once was before Den-O PF stood up. He picked up Himari and carried her bridal style, which made Urataros whistle in impress on how bold he is.

"Y-Young master?" Himari mutters.

"I don't want you to feel any further pain. Let's get out before the others start having questions." Den-O PF plainly stated as he carried her out.

"And another point for Yuto. If he keeps this up Neko-hime will be in the palm of his hand." Urataros said quietly.

"Urataros! You coming?!" Den-O PF called out.

"Oh sorry, coming!" Urataros soon followed the two of them.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story**.


	4. Timeline 4: The Ghost Maid

**This is a crossover of Kamen Rider Den-O and Omamori Himari, I don't own ether of them those belong to the creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Omamori Den-O:**

 **Timeline 4: The Ghost Maid. Mind if I defeat you?**

"There you go all done." Yuto said as he finished warping the bandages on Himari's leg, from her wound from the beach.

"Thank you, young master." Himari said. "But didn't have to do this for me, it was my job to protect."

"I know it is," Yuto said before closing the first aid kit. "But it wouldn't be right for me, to take care of you."

"Young master…" Himari mutters having a little blush on her face.

"Yeah!" Ryutaros said as he pop up behind the couch. "You don't have the carry the burden all by yourself, neko-chan. After all, we're all here to help Yuto, kay!"

Ryutaros then scratches his finger under Himari's chin. Himari made a face of enjoyment, before snapping out of it and smacks his hand away.

"Will you stop touching me like that?!" Himari exclaimed denying the fact it felt good to her.

"Oh come on…Don't be like that." Ryutaros said feeling a little sad; he always has a soft spot for animals, so he can't help it.

"Ryuta, you heard Neko-hime." Urataros told him as he was practicing Shogi on the coffee table.

The other Imagins Kintaros was sleeping on a chair, while arm wrestling with Momotaros who was struggling to put his arm down.

The reason they are here in Yuto's house, is because after Shizuku's attack they have to be prepare in case if she attacks again or if another ayakashi.

"Come on…dammit…!" Momotaros growled as he tried to push with both hands. "How can you be this strong while sleeping?!"

"And there they go again." Ryutaros sighed. "Momotaros sure does hate to lose."

Meanwhile outside of Yuto's house, a manhole cover was moving a little, until coming out was Shizuku observing Yuto's house.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

At a café, called Café Relish, a young teenage girl wearing a maid outfit, and has blonde hair in a high twin tail style, and has blue eyes, was serving customers having her famous neighborhood tea.

"Your tea is delicious as always, Lizlet-san."

"Why thank you very much." Lizlet smiled.

After the customers finished their orders, they soon left, as Lizlet waved them goodbye.

"Come again soon." Lizlet said.

While she didn't know it, someone was spying on her in a nearby alleyway.

It was a guy with black hair and eyes, with glasses over them.

"Liz-san…" He mutters as he was in awed by her beauty. "I wish I can tell you how I feel, but…"

While he didn't notice sand has slightly fallen on him.

"I guess it would be impossible…" He mutters before he left.

Soon the sand was following him has it begin to make shape, into an Imagin, which was female like and was colored green with some thorns seen on her legs and arms.

"Contract accepted." The Imagin said in a female voice.

* * *

 **(Play Climax Jump by AAA)**

 **(The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station of time be the past? The future?) DenLiner starts moving through a cave and reaches the end.**

 **(Jikan no name wo tsukamaete. Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho!) DenLiner travels through the time line, as Den-O SF approaches his bike in the cockpit. In his house, Yuto grabs the Pass and leaves.**

 **(Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!}) Den-O inserts the Pass into the bike before disconnecting a cart and starts driving through time as the title appear.**

 **(Kanaetai yume ga aru nara. Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo) Yuto stands in the middle of a ruined future as burning calendars fall around him. A cake smashes to the ground in a dark room and Yuto looks behind as he felt that. In the dark room, Himari walks away as her face was filled with tears.**

 **(Catch the Wave!) An hourglass resets.**

 **(Mayoisounatoki kanzarazu. Moi no tsuyosa ga michibiku) Yuto gets the Pass and points with it as white lines appeared. Den-O SF was in a similar dark room, turning his back on the camera. Himari's cake was soon repaired and ends up in her hands as if nothing happened.**

 **(Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in your hands!) Yuto scans the Pass with his belt while in the dark room; Den-O Plat Form began transforming into Sword Form. Den-O SF does his pose as he prepares his Hissatsu Waza.**

 **(Hajimari wa istumo tosuzen! Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time Tripin' Ride) Den-O begins running around slashing the air. In DenLiner, Himari and Yuto were back-to-back while the camera was on Himari as she laughs and smiles. In Yuto's house, Rinko and Yuto were back-to-back with Rinko laughing. Yuto, in both places, smiles and laughs back. We then see Yuto and behind him were his alternate personas when he is possessed by the Taros.**

 **We then see Den-O's other forms as they posed.**

 **(Dare yori takau! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?!}) We soon see Yuto and his other personas (The Taros) hanging around until R-Yuto tosses the Pass. Den-O SF backs up his bike as he is prepared to do something.**

 **(Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!}) Den-O SF and his bike were soon launched backwards into DenLiner as it continues its route with each of the Taros dancing in each corner of the screen.**

* * *

(Later at night)

Yuto was in the bathtub in his house, being souk in the water, as he remembers the ayakashi Shizuku, Yuto shook the memory out of his head.

"Maybe it's about time I get out…Huh?" Yuto said as he notices a black spot appearing in the water. "Seaweed?"

Soon something pop out of the water, splashing it which surprised Yuto as he close his hands, and grabs onto something, but felt that it was someone, Yuto opens his eyes and saw Shizuku, with his hands on her chest.

"W-What's going on?" Yuto wondered trying to process this. Shizuku turned towards Yuto.

"In this situation, would you prefer me to scream, or slap you without a word?" Shizuku asked. "What would you rather have me do? Nano."

"I-I'll pass on both." Yuto answered the water deity, before screaming. "She's here!"

Which made Himari and the Imagins on guard, Rinko barged in the room, slightly covering her eyes with her hand.

"Y-Yuto is there something-." Rinko stops after seeing what was going on. "Who are you?"

Soon Momotaros and Urataros had popped in, and saw what was going on.

"Oh I'm sorry, are we interrupting?" Urataros asked.

Meanwhile Kintaros was covering Ryutaros eyes and have him in a headlock.

"Kuma-chan, just what's going on? I want to see?" Ryutaros said.

"No Ryuta! This isn't something kids should see." Kintaros told him.

"Get back!" Rinko, the Taros looks and saw Himari armed with her sword running through them at Shizuku, and slash her but when she did she hit a decoy, after it turned into water.

Shizuku rematerialized behind Yuto.

"Do you still intend to fight? Nano." Shizuku asked. "I told you that I'll kill you for sure next time."

"B-But I have no intention to fight you or the other Ayakashi." Yuto told her.

"Who can prove that? Nano." Shizuku asked in a dark tone, while remembering how all the demon slayer families killed every ayakashi, in cold blood. "How do you intend to prove…that you are a Demon Slayer who won't kill Ayakashi?! Nano."

"Eh?" Yuto blinked, while the others were listening.

"How do you intend to silence the vengeful cries of the dead Ayakashi?! Nano." Shizuku demanded to know. "Answer me, Yuto Amakawa!"

Everyone else has their eyes on Yuto.

"Well…I just…want to keep on living…" Yuto looks at his friends. "…With my friends…"

Yuto begins to feel light headed as his vision becomes blurry, as his fall in deep in the bath tub.

"Yuto!" The others panicked, as Yuto's vision completely darkens.

* * *

 _At a tradition Japanese house, a child Yuto was face towards his parents._

" _Let's go, Yuto." His father told him._

" _Let's live normally from now on." His mother stated._

 _His parents begin to drag him away, Yuto looks back at his grandparents._

" _Grandpa…Grandma…" Yuto mutters._

* * *

Yuto begins to opened his eyes, and saw Himari, Rinko and Momotaros staring at him.

"Yuto…" Rinko said.

"Young master…" Himari said.

"You okay Yuto?" Momotaros asked.

"Minna…" Yuto mutters, before he snapped out of his daze, and quickly stands up. "I passed out in the bath!"

Yuto soon realizes that he was fully clothed.

"Wait, who am I dressed?" Yuto asked slightly curious.

"Oh don't worry Yuto." Urataros said while sipping a cup of tea as he and the two Taros were sited on chairs. "We manage to dress you back in your clothes. But for Rinko and Neko-hime…"

"We didn't see anything!" Himari and Rinko told him while shaking their heads, with a little blush on their faces.

"They both got a good look." Shizuku said behind the couch, which really startled them.

"You again?!" Yuto gasped.

"I also got a look, too. Nano." Shizuku told him

"What are you saying?" Rinko asked.

"Perverted things. Nano." Shizuku said.

Rinko's face turned completely red as she begin to faint as she was to fall on the floor, but Yuto caught her.

"Rinko, you okay?" Yuto asked.

"Stand back, master." Himari told him as she was armed with her sword. "Looks like I'll have to teach her a lesson."

Just as Yuto wakes up Rinko, and help her stand up, Himari was about to draw her sword before Yuto stops her by grabbing her arm.

"Calm down, Himari." Yuto told the cat spirit. Shizuku sighed.

"Just looking at you guys makes this whole fight seemed stupid. Nano." Shizuku said.

"I kept telling you, I won't fight you!" Yuto told her.

"Don't be a fool!" Himari exclaimed before her cat ears pop out. "You must face the truth, Young master! I'm just worried about you."

"If you're really worried about me, then please stand down." Yuto said before his allergies started up.

"There he goes again." Rinko said.

"Why does he have a running noise while crying? Nano." Shizuku asked.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just Yuto's cat allergy." Urataros answer.

"Allergy?" Shizuku blinked.

"In other words, it's his body rejection response." Rinko said. "It's pretty rough."

' _Even though having this cat by his side causes him a lot of discomfort…I just don't understand him. Nano.'_ Shizuku wondered in thought.

Shizuku closes her eyes, and then opened them looking at Yuto.

"Yuto Amakawa." Shizuku called out.

Yuto thought she wanted to hear his answer.

"Shizuku, I can't offer you any proof, but I won't fight any ayakashi who doesn't want to cause harm, just because I'm a demon slayer." Yuto started explaining. "It's true that I won't satisfy the dead spirits or bring them back and I don't know any kind of proof you need…but I'll find a way to get it to if it's the last thing I'll do."

"Young master…" Himari mutters.

"Yuto…" Rinko mutters.

"If me, becoming a Kamen Rider thought me one thing is that…you should only judge on what people do not just who or what they are." Yuto said. "It's why I won't fight you even though your way of life was taken by the demon slayers. Although it's going to take more than words, isn't it?" Yuto finished catching Shizuku surprised.

Himari soon sheathed her sword and her cat ears soon folded back.

"You're way too kind, young master." Himari said.

"But that's Yuto for you." Momotaros stated while patting on his shoulder, before looking at Shizuku.

"You heard what he said, Gecko girl." Shizuku's eyebrows twitch being called that by the red Imagin. "Yuto may not have proof for you right now, but he's right that you should let him prove himself by observing on how he does things, got it?"

"Very well. Nano." Shizuku nodded. "I'll no longer ask more questions. Nano."

"Oh thanks for understanding." Yuto said. Urataros then have an idea.

"Maybe if you get to know Yuto a little better then I'm sure you will have your proof very soon." Urataros said.

"That's right, that way you'll clear this whole misunderstanding." Rinko said.

Shizuku grabbed onto Yuto's shirt sleeve.

"If I live here with you, I'll be able to understand you. Nano." Shizuku said which surprised all of them except for Uratraos, the other Imagin looks at him.

"You baka kame! Don't tell you plan for this to happen?!" Momotaros demanded.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, sempai." Urataros said while avoiding eye contact, playing innocent, while he added another girl to Yuto's growing harem.

"I'm looking forward to living here. Nano." Shizuku said with a smile on her face.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

Gaoh had exited through a Gray Mirror, after helping Dark Decade deal with Decade and Kuuga. He looks around the room, only to find Yuuki in the room.

"Hey Yuuki, where is Negataros?" Gaoh asked.

"He went out, to recruit members for his new criminal origination." Yuuki answered. "And he mentions he might found someone to help us in our quest to destroy Den-O."

"Really who can that?" Gaoh asked.

"Apparently, he said it's someone who's a close friend to him, during his childhood." Yuuki answered.

"Oh is that so? Interesting…" Gaoh smirked, because if this person is that close to Den-O, then they can use that person in order to destroy him.

* * *

(Next day)

Shizuku had made a very good looking breakfast for, Yuto, Himari and Rinko, and herself.

"Wow! You made this, Shizuku?" Yuto asked.

"Hurry up and eat, before it gets cold. Nano." Shizuku told them.

"Itadakimasu!" Yuto and Rinko said, while off a piece of the food with their chopsticks and ate them.

"This is great!" Yuto cheered before continuing eating.

"What is this feeling of defeat?" Rinko growled.

Himari was looking at her food, a little suspicious.

"There doesn't seem to be anything suspicious in here." Himari said.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" Rinko demanded.

"We have ceased the hostilities. Nano." Shizuku told the cat spirit.

Himari soon picks up her chopsticks and begin eating.

' _What's the big deal with this? With some practice I could cook this well in a matter of a few days.'_ Himari thought as she ate her food faster the more she eats. _'No, in a week…No within a month…'_

Himari ships on her miso soup and puts her chopsticks down on the table, as she now done with her food.

"Thanks for the food." Himari said before standing up and walks away.

"Hmm, Himari where are you going?" Yuto asked.

"Now that I've finished my breakfast, I thought I'd do the laundry." Himari told him.

"Don't worry, I just did that. Nano." Shizuku said with a smug look on her face.

They were now outside, looking at the hanging air drying laundry on, the laundry racks.

"T-Then I'll clean." Himari said.

"I did that too. Nano." Shizuku told her.

They were now looking in the inside of the house, looking very clean, shiny and sparkling.

"Y-You're not so bad…" Himari mutters.

"You're welcome. Nano." Shizuku told her.

"That's right." Himari pouted before turning around and leaves. "Then I'll go shopping."

"Himari's under pressure." Rinko said feeling a little worried, before her eyes turned white. _'I don't have time to worry about a cat!'_

As Rinko was completely white, as her mind is spinning into chaos, as Shizuku's household skills, and Himari looks, have made her position even bleaker.

"With these skills, you'd make a fantastic bride." Yuto told the mizuchi.

Shizuku was a little surprised to hear that, before leaning on Yuto.

"In that case…You can look forward to today's assault." Shizuku said sounding a little seductive. "I'll seduce you. Nano."

"Eh?" Yuto blinked, while hearing Urataros saying congrats to him.

"Hey!" Rinko shouted. "Yuto won't fail for your tricks!"

"Then." Shizuku walks behind Rinko and lifted up her skirt revealing her underwear which made her scream in embarrassment. "Is this what you prefer? Nano."

"Oh no!" Yuto said before looking away. "That's not…"

"Eh? Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Rinko asked, before making a puppy dog eye look on her face.

"No, umm…Shizuku is good at housework." Yuto and Rinko look towards the green hair girl, while Himari was watching the whole thing.

"Of course I am. Nano." Shizuku said. "Before the Demon Slayers appeared, household duties were far more important than fighting techniques. Nano."

Shizuku looks at Himari.

"Neko, what do you expect to accomplish for a man that desires some peace in his life, when all you know to do is how to fight?" Shizuku asked. "What can you give? Nano."

* * *

(Later)

Himari was walking outside, with her sword in hand, as leafs were falling on her, before she cut them in half.

"What's with her attitude?!" Himari grumbles. "Just because she's good at housework."

She walks by two gardeners cutting some branches off a tree, before she cuts some of the falling branches.

"A bodyguard has bodyguard's courage…" Himari mutters, thinking on how Yuto is capable of defending himself with the Imagins help as Den-O, and wondered if he still needs her as his bodyguard, before shaking the thought off.

"What's going on, Noihara?" Himari looks and saw the homeroom teacher of her class.

"Sensei…" Himari said.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Kisaragi-sensei, had brought Himari to Café Relish.

"What do you think, Noihara?" Kisaragi-sensei asked, while looking at Lizlet. "This would be perfect for your cultural studies."

"It's fantastic." Himari answered. "Finally, I may have found something that I can do. I'll train here for the Young Master."

Soon Lizlet walked behind Kisaragi-sensei.

"Welcome, sensei." The maid greeted the teacher.

"Hello, Liz." Kisaragi-sensei greeted back. "Sorry to bother you during such busy hours. She's the potential employee that I was telling you about. But don't go easy on her."

"Greetings I'm Himari Noihara." Himari bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, as well." Liz said. "My name is Lizlet. But please, feel free to call me Liz."

Both the cat spirit and the maid, sense something off to one another, giving each other a look of suspicion, well Kisaragi-sensei was looking at the menu wondering on what to order.

"You have an interesting inhuman smell." Himari told the maid.

"It must be the smell of tea." Liz told the cat spirit. "You smell the same, as well."

Soon the two chuckles, as they were a certain tea cup were vibrating.

As Himari and Liz were laughing, the glasses wearing guy, was observing Liz. He soon stands up and walks towards behind Liz, but when she was about to turned around, he was gone.

He was now seen running outside and turned to alleyway, and leans his back on the well.

"Stupid, stupid, Neku, just why can't you just face her…!" Neku mutters to himself. "Man why do I tend to do this, every time I try to talk with her. I guess it's just imposable for me…"

"No it's not~." A female voice said. Neku looks around and saw no one.

"Is someone there?" Neku called out. "Must be the wind."

"No it's not." A creature said behind him.

Neku turned around and his eyes turned wide on what he saw.

It was a female humanoid creature that was mostly colored green and white, with the green parts having thrones around its body, and has long black finger nails, and has a pink rose flower for an arm on her left, and was barefooted with pink flowers on top of her feet, and has a rose for the top of her head with many different types of flowers on it, and have dark green eyes with matching lips.

This was the Flower Imagin.

"K-Kajin!" Neku panicked before, he fall on his bottom.

The Flower Imagin puts a finger on his on his lips.

"Shh, it's alright I won't hurt you." The Flower Imagin told him. "I just want to help you."

"H-Help with me what?" Neku asked.

"I know about your love problem and I am saddened that you lack the courage to tell her your feelings. Which is why, I'll help you with that." The Flower Imagin told him.

"W-Why would you do that for me?" Neku asked.

"Let's just say, I'm love enthusiast." The Imagin told Neku, but little does he know that the young man is nothing but a piece to achieve her goal.

* * *

(Next day)

Himari had told Yuto that she got a part time job at Café Relish with Lix. Being a little curious he decided to bring Rinko and Shizuku when going to visit her.

"Himari, got a part time job?" Rinko asked a little surprised.

"She found work through Kisaragi-sensei." Yuto told her.

"But why though?" Rinko asked.

"Maybe she's still angry about Shizuku telling her that she can't do anything." Yuto said.

"She simply wants to prove she's more than just a mouth to feed. Nano." Shizuku stated.

"Well, why don't we go see what kind of job she's doing?" Rinko told them.

* * *

The trio soon arrived at Café Relish and it seemed like a very popular place.

"This place must be really popular." Yuto wondered.

" _Looks like a place that I would like to spend my time."_ Urataros said.

"Y-Young master?!" They soon turned to see Himari dressed in a maid uniform, with her cat ears and tail out.

"H-Himari, that outfit…Acho!" Yuto sneezed before blushing seeing Himari wearing that outfit, he would've blushed more if it wasn't for his allergies getting in the way.

Yuto, Rinko, and Shizuku were now sited on a table, and then Himari place cups of water on it for each of them.

"What a surprise." Himari said. "Nonetheless, I'm glad you come, Young Master."

"So what's with the uniform?" Yuto managed to ask. Himari twirled around in it.

"Does it please thee?" Himari asked.

"Well it does look good on you…" Yuto complimented. "But should you really have you cat features out, with all these people here?"

"Oddly enough, no one seems to find these strange here." Himari answered while moving her tail, and twitches her ears.

"Hello! My cute cat ear maid!" A familiar someone come by.

"Taizo, when did you…?" Yuto started, Taizou looked at Yuto.

"Oh Yuto, you came too?" Taizou then looked at Shizuku. "Who's this slender beauty?"

Shizuku sips through a straw in her cup, before putting back down.

"I'm Shizuku. I'm a relative of Noihara's. Nano." Shizuku told him.

"Oh! Those cold eyes and the voice…Excellent! I'm really feeling it!" Taizou cheered with tears coming from his eyes.

"Just what are you feeling?" Yuto asked before sweat dropping.

* * *

(On DenLiner)

"I think we might have found your long lost brother, Kame." Momotaros told Urataros, as they were drinking Naomi's coffee.

"What are you talking about, senpai?" Urataros asked having no clue.

* * *

(Back with Yuto)

"Well I guess with all maid cafes these days no one really notices her." Yuto concluded. Himari hugged Yuto.

"Though I'm only Young Master's personal maid." Himari told him.

All of the male customers, and Rinko, watched with their mouths open.

"I'm so jealous!"

"Can we have that option?!"

"Let go of him, you dirty employee!" Rinko exclaimed, while Shizuku was just watching.

"Himari-san." They look and saw Liz with a tray on it was a teapot and cups.

* * *

(Back on the DenLiner)

Ryutaros was coloring on his coloring book, but soon stop when he saw Liz through Yuto.

"Hm?"

* * *

(Back With Yuto)

"You shouldn't do that. We must provide equal and sincere attention to all customers." Liz told her. Himari let's go of Yuto and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry." Himari told her before raising her head. "I'm still inexperienced, and I out stepped out my boundaries." Yuto soon stood up. "I'll preform my duties correctly in the future."

"I'm also sorry for causing you trouble." Yuto said.

"Oh, don't worry." Liz told him, before noticing something about Yuto. _'This man's smell is…'_

Yuto's eyes flashed and lowered his head, he soon raised it, he is now wearing a brown cap, with longer hair with a purple streak, and has purple eyes.

"Hello!" Yuto said in Ryutaros voice, indicating that he was one possessing him now, before R-Yuto grabs Liz's hands, while every male customers, and Rinko and Himari to glare at the two.

"What's your name?" R-Yuto asked

"E-Eh?" Liz blinked. "My name is lizlet, but people mostly call me Liz."

"Liz huh, that's a pretty name." R-Yuto told the maid.

"Oh thank you." Liz told him.

Unknown to them is that Neku was watching, as he was glaring at R-Yuto behavior to Liz.

Rinko took a sip of her tea.

"Delicious!" Rinko said. "How did you bring out the flavor?"

"Is it really good?" R-Yuto asked, before having a worried face and turned to Liz. "Not that doesn't mean, I don't like tea, Liz-san."

"Oh don't worry about it. And here you go." Liz brought his tea.

R-Yuto picks up his tea and smelled it.

"Hmm, it smells nice and relaxing…" R-Yuto said, and soon took a sip. "Delicious."

As R-Yuto was complicating her tea, Liz was looking at R-Yuto with a suspicious look on her face.

"Well then, take your time." Liz told them before leaving, with R-Yuto looking at her in admiration.

"By the way, Ryutaros right?" Rinko got his attention.

"Yeah, what is it?" R-Yuto asked. Shizuku was observing R-Yuto, ever since he took over Yuto's body.

She was told about the creatures known as Imagins, by Yuto and the Taros, about their abilities to travel through time, and the Taros ability to take over Yuto's body, and that Yuto as Den-O can travel through time as well, and was pretty fascinated about Yuto even more.

"How long are you going to use Yuto's body?" Rinko asked.

"I don't know, as long as we're here, I guess." R-Yuto shrugged as he sips on his tea.

"But why are you using him today?" Rinko asked.

"Well, hum…" R-Yuto tried to think of something.

Himari soon walks to their table, and moves her head to R-Yuto's head side.

"Ryutaros, I need to talk to the Young Master." Himari told him.

"What? But why?" R-Yuto whined with a pouty face.

"There's something I need to warn him about, so can you please leave his body." Himari told him.

"Oh mu…fine." R-Yuto said before leaving Yuto's body.

"What happen?" Yuto asked.

"Ryutaros, was possessing you." Rinko told him.

"Oh I see." Yuto said, Ryutaros was pretty different than the other Taros, he can possessed a Singularity Point without he or she knowing about it, and can lock the host's mind.

"Young Master, let me warn you." Himari eyed on Liz. "That foreign woman is not human. Be careful."

"She is a western variety of Ayakashi. Nano." Shizuku said.

"She's an Ayakashi? She doesn't look like one." Yuto said before taking a sip of his tea. "Oh wow, this is good!"

Yuto's eyes flashed again before he lower his head, and raising his head is R-Yuto.

"Now that you warned Yuto, is it okay that I be here now?" R-Yuto requested.

Himari sighed.

"Very well, do as you must." The Cat Spirit told him.

Liz soon walks almost towards the table Neku is sitting on.

" _What are you waiting?"_ Neku looks down at a flower in his hand, it is really a communicator made by the Flower Imagin. _"Just try to talk to her."_

"Yeah easier said and done, you're not the one who's here." Neku said.

" _Just follow my advice and do as I tell you. I'll be here for every step you take."_ The Flower Imagin told him.

Neku had a nervous look on his face, before straightening it to make a more confident look, just as Liz was about to leave.

"Liz-san!" Neku called out, Liz turned towards him.

"Oh Neku-san, how are you doing?" Liz asked.

"I'm doing good, thank you…" Neku said a little nervous. "Ummm…Liz-san, I want t-to know i-if…you're…"

He stops when he and Liz heard the door open and more customers come inside.

"Sorry, Neku-san, I need to work get back to work, but we'll talk again, when I have time, okay?" Liz said before leaving.

Neku was about to called out before lowering his head as he sighed, while in the Imagin's end she shook her head and sighed.

"How pathetic." The Imagin said.

R-Yuto was observing Liz, serving the customers and was looking really happy.

" _She must really love her job."_ Yuto asked with a smile.

" _Then she can't be that bad, for Ayakashi."_ Ryutaros said.

" _He's been staring at the maids since we got here."_ Rinko thought while sweating bullets, she knows it's not technical Yuto inside, but still can't help but feel jealous.

Liz eyed back at R-Yuto.

' _Those eyes…He isn't interested in me or the maid outfit.'_ Liz thought. _'He is observing me…Like a Ghost Buster or something…I knew something about him was strange."_

Liz thought as her hands were shaking.

' _He must be using Himair-san to spy on me. He's here to kill me.'_ Liz thought in worried while imagining them with evil red eyes and was laughing very evilly, and doing all sorts of thing to her.

Ripping her clothes to shards, Himari putting a metal collar and leash treating her as a dog, Shizuku pouring a waterfall on her, and soon found herself being lowered to a giant size tea cup as she was being lowered into it.

' _I can't let that happen!'_ Liz swore, and heads to kitchen and digs through the drawers. _'I was finally able to find refuge in this store. I'll protect it no matter the cost!"_

Liz soon found what she was looking for and pulled out a bottle with a picture of skull and crossbones on it, as she was laughing sinisterly.

"Here you go." Liz said as she past them their cups.

"Eh? But we didn't order anymore?" Rinko said.

"It's on the house." Liz told them before leaving.

"Yah! Arigato, Liz-san!" R-Yuto said before picking up his cup, only to found Shizuku's tongue as long lizard like shape licking it. "Oi! Gecko-chan, what do you think you're doing?!"

"It's been tainted." Shizuku told him, making R-Yuto blinked. "The tea leaves have been infused with magic. Nano."

"Magic?" R-Yuto brought it closer to his face and smelled. "It definitely smells different compared to her regular tea."

Shizuku soon gave it to Taizou.

"For you. Nano." Shizuku told him.

"For me, really?! Thanks!" Taizou said with stars in his eyes, before drinking the cup of tea, he face turned like he was in a trance.

"I don't know why, but I really need to leave." Taizou said as he rushed out.

" _Taizou?"_ Yuto said, as R-Yuto was chuckling.

"That sure was pretty funny." R-Yuto said as he was chuckling.

"Cat, the blonde girl was up to something. Nano." Shizuku told Himari.

Himari turned to Liz and immediately unsheathed her blade. She cut through the vase Liz was holding before she fell down.

"I was lying low, but things are different that you did something." Himari said before getting in combat stance. "I am the sword of Noihara, I protect the Young Master."

"I'm against violence!" Liz said as she got up.

"You made the first move and now you don't want to fight?" Himari said.

"I was only trying to get him to leave peacefully?" Liz told her.

"No excuses!" Himari said as she pointed her blade.

Neku glared at the cat spirit, on how she's threatening her Liz.

"Now hold on, Neko-chan! I may love animals like you, but I won't forgive if you hurt-." R-Yuto started.

"Please just leave!" Liz said before she released a dust on the customers. When she did they all went home.

"Did something?" Rinko asked as she got back, and soon saw Himari and Liz staring down at each other.

"I can't afford to lose this! I must protect the peaceful life I made, at all cost!" Liz said. Himari soon throw a fork at her.

Liz brought out a frying pan to defend her, but it was soon caught by R-Yuto, and soon walked between them.

"You heard her, neko-chan. So stop-." R-Yuto stops, when Himari charges through him, making him spin like a top feeling a little dizzy, and charges at Liz.

Liz dodge when Himari was about to stab her, as R-Yuto shapes out of his dizziness.

"Why you…" R-Yuto growled.

" _Ryuta, let me handle this, Himari will listen to me."_ Yuto told the Imagin.

"Alright fine." R-Yuto said before Ryutaros left his body, leaving Yuto in control.

"Himari, stop!" Yuto ordered but Himari didn't listen.

"Just what's going on?" Rinko asked.

"So, what will you do, Demon Slayer? Nano." Shizuku asked.

Liz fires a tea spray at Himari, which made the chairs and tables fly in the air, Himari easily cuts them down.

"Himari, stand down! Please just-." Before Yuto can finish he ducked from a chair going at him.

"Young master?" Himari turned back to him.

"Don't worry I'm okay, but stand down!" Yuto ordered.

"But-." Before Himari could finish she got pinned down by Liz with a double drop kick.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Liz asked a little worried, before Himari answered by stabbing her in the chest. Making Neku hiding behind a table, have a horrified face, and Ryutaros in DenLiner screamed in horror.

"I won't allow any harm to the Young Master!" Himari declared before noticing something. "There's no blood."

Liz pulled out the blade.

"How mean! You made a hole in my maid outfit!" Liz said before her wound started healing in a fast pace, which made Ryutaros claimed down and wiped off some sweat, and made Neku a little surprised.

"W-What the?" Yuto gasped.

"I see now. She wasn't a tea Ayakashi." Shizuku said as she looked at her tea cup getting Yuto's attention, and soon drink it. "If she was, then her spiritual energy would be present in the tea she prepares. However, there's nothing in this. Nano."

"Which means that you are a Tsukumogami." Himari concluded.

"A Tsukumogami?" Yuto, Ryutaros, and Neko said in their areas.

"Excessive use will imbue inanimate objects with souls and grant them power." Himari explained.

"This is not her real form. The actual object must be somewhere else. Nano." Shizuku said.

"It would be something most likely, associated with tea." Himari said before looking for it, and found her real form, the tea cup. "There!"

Himari headed to it.

"No! Wait!" Liz said as she started to panic before Himari grabs it.

"This is must be her true form." Himari said before preparing to throw it at the ground before Liz runs to her and grabs her arm.

"No! Please don't! If you break it I'll die!" Liz pleaded as they were struggling Himari tripped making her drop the cup.

Liz reach to it to grab it, but was too late as she missed it.

"My body!" Liz watches with tears on her eyes, when her true body falls to the ground.

Liz closed her eyes and braces herself for the worse. Liz soon opened her eyes, and saw she was on top of Yuto who caught the cup.

"That was close." Yuto sighed in relief.

"Thank you very much." Liz said.

"Here you go." Yuto said before he returned the cup.

"But why would you?" Liz asked as she got off of Yuto, and she and Yuto stood back up.

"Well, I guess it's because I know you're not a bad person." Yuto said, which made Liz blinked. "I could tell, that you love this store, and you work really hard to provide everyone with great tea. And I didn't feel any evil from you. Besides, there's no way someone evil could prepare such great tea."

This made Liz slightly blushed with a smile on her face.

"That's not…But I…" Liz started to have tears forming on her eyes, before wiping them. "I'm sorry. I thought you were here to destroy me. I'm really sorry."

"You acted recklessly out of fear, didn't you? Nano." Shizuk asked.

"It would seem that way." Himari said before she sheathed her sword.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of doing anything wrong to you." Yuto told her.

"Then I can keep on living the life I've been living?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," Yuto nodded. "I hope you'll let me drink some delicious tea again."

"Of course." Liz said.

* * *

(On DenLiner)

Ryutaros was really happy for Liz, but was sort of jealous to Yuto being close to her, but soon let it go.

* * *

(Back at Café Relish)

"I won't forgive her for attacking Young Master. However…" Himari started making Shizuku looks at her. "As he said, she is not evil. She enjoys making delicious tea, irrespective of whether she was a human or Ayakashi. The Young Master felt that."

"Do I have the ability to make Young Master smile like that?" Himari wondered.

"How should I know? Nano." Shizuku asked before looking at Yuto. _'A Demon Slayer that doesn't kill without a good reason. He certainly trustworthy. Nano.'_

Neku was looking a little jealous on how Yuto's being so close to Liz.

"Maybe…Maybe was hopeless for me…" Neku mutters.

The Flower Imagin clicks her tongue in annoyance, reaching her breaking point, and then…

BOOM!

An explosion went off in the end of the building, which made a small smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, everyone looks and saw the Flower Imagin, coming in through a hole in the wall.

"An Imagin?" Yuto gasped.

Himari drew her sword, and Shizuku got ready for battle. The Flower Imagin brought out a thorny whip from her rose arm, and throws it at them, Himari parried it and Shizuku dodge it, moving them aside, and used it to tie up Liz and pulled her towards herself.

"Liz!" Yuto shouted as the Imagin puts her over its shoulder.

"Let her go!" Yuto and Himari said, before charging at the Imagin.

The Flower Imagin, fires a flower pollen smoke screen, to blind them, and stops them in their tracks.

The Flower Imagin then grabs Neku by his shirt, and soon leaves through the hole, and soon jumps on building to building, before Yuto got out of the hole, and saw it leaving.

"Oh no, Liz." Yuto said.

" _Yuto! Let me in your body! I want to help save Liz-neechan!"_ Ryutaros requested.

"Alright you got it…Wait did you say-?" Before Yuto can finish Ryutaros took over his body.

R-Yuto snaps his fingers, soon Machine Den-Bird appeared and drives by his side.

R-Yuto soon got on it, and was about to drive until he notice two people got on as well, he looks behind and saw Himari and Shizuku behind him.

"Oi! Neku-chan and Gecko-chan what are you doing?" R-Yuto asked.

"Don't forget wherever the Young Master goes, I go as well." Himari told him.

"And I want to study more about your power. Nano." Shizuku told him.

"Oh mu…fine." R-Yuto said before driving off after the Flower Imagin. Rinko got out of the store and soon saw them leaving.

"Please be safe." Rinko said.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

The Flower Imagin, had brought Liz and Neku inside a abandon warehouse, and soon throws them to the ground, and ties Liz up to make sure she doesn't run away.

"Hey, just what are you doing?! This wasn't the deal?!" Neku exclaimed.

"Oh save it!" The Flower Imagin snapped at him. "You were just being so pathetic, that I took matters into my own hands."

"Neku-san, just what is this about? And how come you know this creature?" Liz asked.

"Liz-san…I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." Neku told the maid.

"Save your apologies!" The Flower Imagin shouted. "For this is your chance, to tell her, now!"

"What? Tell me what?" Liz asked.

"Um…" Neku mumbles. "W-Well…Y-You see…Liz-san I-."

Before he could finished, R-Yuto with Himari and Shizuku on his bike smashes through a wall, and stops.

"Yuto-san!" Liz said in relief.

"Not you again…" The Flower Imagin growls. "Why won't stay out of my way?!"

Soon the three got off the bike, R-Yuto looks at the Flower Imagin.

"Well if you want to know." R-Yuto said before bringing out Den-O Belt. "Is that I won't forgive those who cause harm to Liz-neechan."

Liz blinked in confusion on why he called her that.

"You two help her." R-Yuto told Himari and Shizuku. They nodded.

R-Yuto puts on the Belt, and soon brought out the DenLiner Pass and tossed it in the air and catches it.

"Henshin!" R-Yuto swipes the Pass on his Belt.

" **GUN FORM!"**

Purple color pixels, soon came out and formed up on R-Yuto, coming out as Den-O Plat Form. Soon his armor appeared and unfolded itself as it become attached on Den-O in a V shape and colored in purple, and a purple Chinese dragon appeared down the railing of the helmet as it unfolded itself in a V shape into the visor.

This was Den-O Gun Form.

Both Neku and Liz gasped, surprised by R-Yuto's transformation.

"Den-O?!" The Flower Imagin gasped.

"Mind if I defeat you?" Den-O GF asked, as he did a little dance jig before spinning around once and then pointed his hand at the Imagin like a gun. "I can't hear your answer!"

 **(Cue Double Action Gun Form)**

The Flower Imagin growls, before firing thorny arrow heads out of her rose arm, at Den-O GF, but he dodges her fire in a dancing manner, and spin dancing while dodging more fire, when he got close he elbow the Imagin, and did a spin kick on its head sending it stumbling back.

The Flower Imagin recovers, and brought out her whip, and was going to slash Den-O with it, but he dodges that with a cartwheel.

Den-O brought out two pieces of his DenGasher and combine them, before throwing them in the air, he dodge another attack from the Flower Imagin, and soon brought out two other pieces of his weapon and combine them, and soon caught the falling piece and combine them into a gun.

As the Imagin was about to fire at Den-O, and counters fires by shooting down her arrow heads, and soon fired at the Flower Imagin, causing her to roll on the ground.

As the Flower Imagin was about to get back up, Den-O GF brought out the DenLiner Pass, and swipes on his Belt.

 **"FULL CHARGE!"**

Purple energy flowed from his belt and into his gun as he aimed with both hands. Also other parts of his armor started giving off energy into the gun as a huge energy orb started to form.

When the Flower Imagin stands up on her feet, Den-O GF fires it's energy orb, the Imagin tries to shoot it down, but was ineffective when it's arrowheads hit, and soon hits the Flower Imagin, and soon exploded.

 **(End of song)**

Den-O GF soon transformed back into R-Yuto, and soon Ryutaros left his body.

"And that take care of that." Ryutaros cheered.

* * *

Yuto had joined up with Himari, Shizuku, Liz, and Neku.

"I'm very sorry." Neku bowed his head to them.

He explained his deal with the Imagin, and Yuto had told him about the Imagin's true intention of using him to travel through time to destroy the timeline. He didn't quite understand but, he felt a little guilty almost helping it, in the Flower Imagin's evil planned.

"Don't worry it's alright, you were just tricked by the Imagin's lie. There's no reason to apologize." Yuto told him.

"But still," Neku raised his head. "I almost help, in its planned to hurt people, all because of my…"

"My?" Yuto said.

"It's nothing!" Neku told them.

"But Neku-san, just what was all this about?" Liz asked.

Neku looked a little nervous, but made a little more of a confident face.

"W-Well you see Liz-san…" Neku mutters. "You see this sort of happen because I…sort of…love you!"

Liz blushed on his confession.

"I've been in love with you for some time now…I wanted to tell you but I didn't have the convenience to tell you." Neku stretches his cheek with his finger. "But after what happen today, I now wanted to tell you how I feel."

"Well I'm really flattered to hear that…" Liz started, which made Neku a little hopeful if she feels the same. "But I sorry to say, that I don't feel the same for you."

Neku flinched on that.

"Don't get me wrong it doesn't mean I don't like you, but I only see you as a friend." Liz said.

"Oh I see…" Neku mutters, the other's looked a little worried about him. "But don't worry, I understand. Just being able to tell you was, more than enough for me. Will I still have you tea when I come to your café?"

"Of course." Liz nodded.

Neku made a sad smile.

"Well then, see you later." Neku said as he was about to leave. "Oh and don't worry, your secret is safe. I won't tell anyone on what you are and about what happen."

Neku soon leaves the area.

"Well this was disappointing. I was hoping on traveling through time. Nano." Shizuku said.

"But Shizuku you should know that there's-." Yuto started.

"Don't worry, I know about the dangers on messing with time. Nano." Shizuku told him.

"Excuse me, Yuto-san," Liz got his attention. "Thank you for today. You save me twice today."

"Well don't worry about." Yuto said while rubbing the back of his head. "Also I shouldn't take all the credit."

Yuto then remembers something and looks behind to the abandon warehouse.

"Can you wait a moment?" Yuto asked, Liz nodded. "Thanks."

Yuto went to the entrance and tries to pull someone out of his hiding spot.

"Come on, Ryuta, there's no reason to be shy." Yuto said.

"But Yuto, I'm not so sure about this."

"It'll be alright, don't worry." Yuto stated as he dragged Ryutaros out and brought him to Liz. "Liz this is one of my partners, Ryutaros."

"H-Hello…" Ryutaros waved.

"Nice to meet you." Liz bowed.

"Well technical we met before…" Ryutaros told her, making Liz tilt her head. "But anyway! Liz-san…I know it's sort of sudden but…Is it alright if I call you Liz-neechan, from now on?!"

"Eh?" Liz gasped, then looks at Ryutaros pouting face, not wanted to hurt his feelings, she said. "Sure I don't see why not."

"Really? You really mean it?" Ryutaros grabs both of her hands, Liz nodded. "Yah!"

Ryutaros hugged Liz.

"Arigato Liz-neechan!" Ryutaros told the maid.

Liz chuckles wondering if this is what it's like to have a doting younger brother, Yuto smiles feeling happy for Ryutaros, he figured out that Ryutaros wanted to meet with Liz by using his body and to bond with her, and wanted to help his Imagin partner to bond with Liz as himself face to face.

* * *

(Next day)

It was a nice and sunny morning at Yuto's house. Yuto soon screams inside his room.

"W-What's going on?" Yuto asked when he saw both Shizuku and Rinko wearing maid outfits.

"Don't you like it, Yuto?" Rinko asked.

"Our master is quite naughty. Nano." Shizuku said.

"Why are you wearing one too, Shizuku!" Yuto demanded.

"Oh…" Himari said in her maid outfit with her cat ears and tail. "Trying to compete with me, are you? Very well, I'll show you the greatness of the cat maid!"

"You too, Himari…Acho!" Yuto sneezed. "Please leave, maids!"

They didn't listen as they jump towards Yuto one at a time.

"PLEASE! GIVE ME A BREAK!" Yuto screams from inside his house to the sky.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story**.

 **I also like to thank Kamen Rider Super-Fan, for giving me the idea of having Liz be the big sister figure for Ryutaros for the story.**


	5. Timeline 5: What True Strength is

**This is a crossover of Kamen Rider Den-O and Omamori Himari, I don't own ether of them those belong to the creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Again sorry for making you guys wait for months. But anyway let's get on with the story chapter.**

* * *

 **Omamori Den-O:**

 **Timeline 5: What True Strength is. My strength has made you cry!**

In the hideout of Negataros, Gaoh, and Yuuki, Gaoh was summon by Dark Decade to assist him, leaving the other two working and planning on how to deal with Den-O.

"I'm back." They look and saw Gaoh walking in eating a turkey leg.

"So I assume that you did well in your mission?" Yuuki said.

"More or less." Gaoh shrugged. "Have you two figured out a plan for Den-O yet?"

"Still working on that." Negataros said as he looks through files of profiles of potential contractors for the Imagins that were working under them. "Just need to find the right contractor, for us to hire."

Negataros then found a certain file of a martial artist. A young black man, with black hair tied in a ponytail, and eyes, name is Grant Staley. The looks in his eyes got his attention.

"Oh yes he will do nicely." Negataros stated.

* * *

 **(Play Climax Jump by AAA)**

 **(The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station of time be the past? The future?) DenLiner starts moving through a cave and reaches the end.**

 **(Jikan no name wo tsukamaete. Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho!) DenLiner travels through the time line, as Den-O SF approaches his bike in the cockpit. In his house, Yuto grabs the Pass and leaves.**

 **(Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!}) Den-O inserts the Pass into the bike before disconnecting a cart and starts driving through time as the title appear.**

 **(Kanaetai yume ga aru nara. Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo) Yuto stands in the middle of a ruined future as burning calendars fall around him. A cake smashes to the ground in a dark room and Yuto looks behind as he felt that. In the dark room, Himari walks away as her face was filled with tears.**

 **(Catch the Wave!) An hourglass resets.**

 **(Mayoisounatoki kanzarazu. Moi no tsuyosa ga michibiku) Yuto gets the Pass and points with it as white lines appeared. Den-O SF was in a similar dark room, turning his back on the camera. Himari's cake was soon repaired and ends up in her hands as if nothing happened.**

 **(Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in your hands!) Yuto scans the Pass with his belt while in the dark room; Den-O Plat Form began transforming into Sword Form. Den-O SF does his pose as he prepares his Hissatsu Waza.**

 **(Hajimari wa istumo tosuzen! Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time Tripin' Ride) Den-O begins running around slashing the air. In DenLiner, Himari and Yuto were back-to-back while the camera was on Himari as she laughs and smiles. In Yuto's house, Rinko and Yuto were back-to-back with Rinko laughing. Yuto, in both places, smiles and laughs back. We then see Yuto and behind him were his alternate personas when he is possessed by the Taros.**

 **We then see Den-O's other forms as they posed.**

 **(Dare yori takau! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?!}) We soon see Yuto and his other personas (The Taros) hanging around until R-Yuto tosses the Pass. Den-O SF backs up his bike as he is prepared to do something.**

 **(Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!}) Den-O SF and his bike were soon launched backwards into DenLiner as it continues its route with each of the Taros dancing in each corner of the screen.**

* * *

School was now over for Yuto, Himari, and Rinko, as they left the school together. Before they decided to head home, Shizuku requested that they bring back groceries.

After getting what she needed, they left the grocery store with bags of groceries in their hands.

"Man I wonder what Shizuku's going to make for dinner." Yuto asked as he looks at the groceries, before he notices that Himari and Rinko giving him dark looks. "What?"

"It's nothing!" Both girls said before looking sideways with pouting looks on their faces, which made Yuto a little more confused.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Grant Staley was in a martial arts dojo wearing a martial arts uniform, he was facing the master of the dojo, with the other students watching them. The two were in a match that Grant requested to have. The two bowed to each other, and soon made their combat positions.

The master made the first move by punching at Grant two times, who parried them, and he counter punches, but the master saw it coming and dodges his punches.

"Not bad. For an American." The master said, before he spins kicks at Grant, who dodges his kicks.

"Technical I'm Japanese American." Grant said, before kicks at the master who blocks it and pushed it back.

The master throws in one side kick at Grant, who caught it and grabs onto his leg and elbows his leg really hard.

"Ah!" The master shouted in pain.

Grant then throws him on the ground, and pins on the ground, and punches the master on the face many times, and still hadn't stopped.

The students decided to help their master, and manage to pull Grant off of him and a few feet away from him, while some others helped him up.

"Why did you do that?" The master asked, before he whipped off some blood from his lip, as Grant pushed the students away. "What you did wasn't honorable."

"I don't care about all that. All I care about is winning and being the best." Grant told him.

* * *

(Later)

It was now raining. Grant wearing casual clothes with a grey hoodie on as he leaves the dojo. As he was walking in the streets he turned to alleyway.

As he was walking, someone come in front of him from the shadows. It is Negataros wearing a hood to hide his appearance.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Grant asked.

"Let's just say I'm someone who had his eyes on you for some time." Negataros told him.

"Why is that?" Grant asked.

"Because I know the kind of man you are. You're kind of man that wants to be the strongest, one that wants to be number 1, and want to be the best. What if I told you that there is a warrior that is a worthy challenge for you?" Negataros told him.

"What warrior?" Grant asked.

"If you want to learn more, all you have to do is follow me." Negataros told him, before he leaves, and Grant thought about and being curious of his offer he decided to follow him.

* * *

(Next day)

R-Yuto was seen dancing in a street dancing contest against other street dancers, with Himari and Rinko watching him dance. It was something Yuto decided to do for his Imagin partners, that he'll possessed his body one at a time, so that they'll do their own thing in the world, and it was Ryutaros turn.

"I must say, Ryutaros is certainly a talented dancer." Himari said.

"You can saw that again." Rinko nodded in agreement.

In the end of the song, everyone stop in a pose, and the judge/DJ then pointed the winner, and it was R-Yuto, and he and everyone else cheered.

"Yes!" R-Yuto shouted, as everyone cheered to him. "Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

After the dance, R-Yuto decided to Café Relish to visit Liz, and his friends following him.

"I can't to visit Liz-neechan!" R-Yuto said with a big smile.

"You know Ryutaros, I can be like a big sister for you too." Rinko suggested.

"Hmm…" R-Yuto thought about for a while until saying. "No way~!"

"Why you…" Rinko growled.

R-Yuto then spots something in front of them, and it was a kitty.

"A kitty!" R-Yuto said before picking the kitty up and snuggled it, and Himari and Rinko were surprised that Yuto's allergies didn't kick in.

"Wait, isn't the young master allergic to cats?" Himari asked.

"Well I don't know the reason, but when me, and the others take over Yuto's body allergies won't kick in, especially towards you, Neko-chan." R-Yuto said before he scratches under Himari chin, which slightly startled her before she started to enjoy this, until he snaps out of and slaps his hand away.

"How many times, do I have to tell you to stop that?!" Himari exclaimed which made R-Yuto jumps back and made the kitty jumps out of his arms, and runs away.

"Ah…the kitty, run away." R-Yuto pouted for a while until he snaps out of it. "Oh well, best that keep going to Café Relish."

R-Yuto continues to head to his destination, while Himari and Rinko looks at him, before they shrugged, and soon follows him, and were unaware that Grant had been watching them in the shadows from afar.

* * *

R-Yuto and the others were half way there to, by a contraction site at their left, and then from the site, a hand grabs onto R-Yuto's collar and pulled him into the site on the other side of the fence.

"Yuto!" Rinko gasped.

"Young master!" Himari said as she was about to head in after him, until someone throws a buzz saw on a crane rope that was holding some metal beams, and cuts making the beams fall to the entrance, which made Himari jumps out of the way, but the entrance is now blocked.

"Curses…We need to find another way in. Come on!" Himari said before she runs to find another way in.

"H-Hai!" Rinko said before she follows.

* * *

R-Yuto was then thrown into the contraction site's building in process to the floor. R-Yuto soon got up on his feet while dusting his clothes.

"Man did anyone, got the number on that bus?" R-Yuto joked.

" _I don't think now's the time for jokes, Ryuta."_ Yuto told him.

"So you're Den-O." R-Yuto looked and saw Grant behind him.

' _A human?'_ R-Yuto thought wondering on how a human knows about him being Den-O.

"Not what I was expecting but, I heard a lot about." Grant stated.

"Oh really, who told you about me then?" R-Yuto asked.

"I can't say, but it's a guy who gave me this guy." Grant stated, when a Black Panther human shape Imagin walks to his side, it has bronze color armor, with pointed upward shoulder guards, on his chest fore arms and lower legs, and has spiked knuckles dusters on both of it's hands.

"Nani?" R-Yuto was surprised to see a Imagin with him.

" _What's an Imagin doing with him? Could he be it's contractor?"_ Yuto said.

"Could be, all the more reason he have to defeat, and quickly too, because I don't want to be late to meet Liz-neechan." R-Yuto said before he brought out the Den-O Belt.

R-Yuto then puts on the Belt and brought out the Rider Pass.

"Henshin!" R-Yuto scans the Pass on the Belt.

" **GUN FORM!"**

R-Yuto transformed into Den-O GF.

"Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear your answer!" Den-O GF said doing his pose.

"Alright time to see what I heard about is true." Grant said before he turns to his Imagin. "You ready?"

"Certainly." The Panther Imagin nodded.

Grant and the Imagin, then fist bumped with each other, and then the Imagin got inside Grant's body, much to Den-O's surprised, as Grant's eyes were closed before he opens them with two different eye colors, one being black and his other bronze.

"Nani?!" Both Den-O GF and Yuto said in the same time in surprised.

Grant then jumps and heads down to Den-O GF for a punch, which Den-O dodges by doing a cart wheel, letting his fist hit the ground which made a crack on it, before he pulls it out.

Grant charges at Den-O GF, who dodges his attacks with his break dancing moves, before he dodges one which made Grant hit a steel beam so hard that he left a mark on it.

"Come on! Fight back!" Grant demanded, as he throws in more punches at Den-O GF, which he dodges, before he backflips few feet away from Grant.

"Hmmm…What to do? I want to hurt him because he's still human, even though there's an Imagin inside him." Den-O GF said, before he dodges a kick from Grant, with another cartwheel.

" _Dang it there has to be a way, to hold him back without seriously hurting him…"_ Yuto said before he had an idea. _"Wait that's it! Kintaros!"_

* * *

(On the DenLiner)

Kintaros was napping while Momotaros and Urataros were drinking Naomi's coffee, until he woke after hearing Yuto call his name.

"Oh Yuto what is it?" Kintaros asked.

" _Me, and Ryuta are fighting against some sort of new type of Imagin that had somehow merged with a human!"_ Yuto told him.

This made Momotaros anime spitted his coffee.

"What?" Momotaros said.

"Nani?" Kintaros said.

"Oh my?" Urataros said.

" _Which is why I need you, you're the only one that take his attacks."_ Yuto told him.

"Alright you got it!" Kintaros nodded, before he leaves the DenLiner.

* * *

(Back with Den-O)

Den-O GF had just dodged another attack from Grant.

" _Ryuta, it's time to switch out."_ Yuto told him.

"Alright," Den-O GF sighed as he put his arms behind his head. "Guess I'll let Kuma-chan, handle this one."

Den-O pressed the yellow button on the Den-O Belt.

" **AXE FORM!"**

Ryutaros ejected out of Den-O's body, and Kintaros soon entered. Then Den-O's armor then ejected out of his armor and change into it's yellow parts, before it resembled onto Den-O.

Den-O's armor is yellow while the chest is black, and the new mask has pointed sides, and has a blade in front of it.

This is Den-O Axe Form.

"My strength has made you cry!" Den-O AF said as he cracked his neck.

"Like changing forms and voices, will do anything!" Grant said before he jumps at Den-O AF for a punch, Den-O took the punch and didn't flinch, but Grant did as he back away with his hand in pain.

Grant shook it off, before he kicks Den-O AF on the head, which he took but still didn't flinch, before Grant screams in pain as he hopped on one foot while mending his other sore leg, as Den-O AF cracked his neck again.

Grant shook it off again, and punches at Den-O AF again, but the Rider catches it on his wrist. Grant tried to break free, but Den-O AF's hold on his was too strong for him.

"Give up now, because I don't want to hurt you!" Den-O AF told him to do.

"I'll never give up! Not until I become the best by beating you!" Grant stated which had gotten Den-O AF attention.

Then the Panther Imagin ejected out from Grant's body, coming in front of Den-O GF and uppercuts and had manage to send him to the ground.

The Panther Imagin then picks up Grant in his arm.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Grant said, as the Panther Imagin runs away. "Put me down! I'm hadn't beaten him yet!"

Den-O AF got back up, but soon saw both the Imagin and Grant is now gone.

"Hmph…They got away." Den-O GF said before he cracked his neck.

* * *

(Later, on DenLiner)

After the battle, Yuto and the others decided to head to the DenLiner, after they join up with Shizuku, who was looking through the Sands of Time, through the window and was amazed by the site.

"Amazing to think I'm in time itself. Nano." Shizuku said.

"So this Imagin is a new type you people never seen before?" Himari said.

"Well, me, and the others can possess Yuto due to him being a Singularity Point. But this time we witness an Imagin possessing someone who isn't one." Urataros explained.

"Yeah, and this guy somehow knew that I was Den-O." Yuto said. "And he said someone told him about me?"

"Really, then who told him then?" Rinko asked.

"It could be someone who has a past with us, but it's hard to say who because we made a lot of enemies." Urataros said.

"Either way, something tells me that he'll be back." Kintaros stated. "And I want to be the one who fights him."

"What?!" Momotaros and the other Taros said in surprised.

"Why is that Kintaros?" Yuto asked.

"Because I want to teach him what, true strength is all about." Kintaros answered.

Yuto and the others were wondering what Kintaros has planned.

"Alright fine…Guess I'll let you have this one Kuma." Momotaros growled.

"Same for me as well." Urataros said.

"Me too." Ryutaros nodded.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Negataros)

Negataros was in an abandon building, of where he'll start to build his new criminal empire.

"Hey!" Negataros look and saw Grant walking to him.

"Oh Grant, what is it?" Negataros asked.

"You said, with the Imagin you gave me, that I could beat Den-O!" Grant exclaimed.

"Yes I did. And I take it by your expression that you didn't succeed." Negataros said.

"Yeah I didn't…" Grant growled before looking to the ground.

"Come now, young Grant." Negataros walks to Grant and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't be too upset, you know the saying 'Second times the charm', I gave you a strong Imagin, because it's the only way for you to be a much against Den-O. I know you want to beat him with your own strength but a normal human such as yourself won't stand a chance."

Grant becomes a little more frustrated, knowing that he's right.

"So I'm going to give you this little advice. All you have to do is to let the Imagin I have given you, do all the work, by letting it take over you." Negataros told him.

* * *

(Next day)

Kintaros was walking around the city inside Yuto's body, which have yellow eyes and a yellow streak on his hair which is in a ponytail. He was patrolling looking for Grant, with Himair, Rinko, and Shizuku walking with him.

"Do you really think we'll find that man and the Imagin walking around like this?" Himari asked.

"No idea, but I figure he'll be looking for me. So I figure walking around, will be the best way to make him come out." K-Yuto stated, which made Himari and the others sweat drop.

After walking around for a while, they soon heard some screaming. They look and saw a group of people running away, and soon saw the Panther Imagin causing some havoc.

"No way!" Rinko gasped.

"I told you it could work!" K-Yuto told them as he cracked his neck.

"Oh really? Nano." Shizuku gave him a skeptical look.

"Anyway you three get the civilians out of here!" K-Yuto told them as he brought out the Den-O Belt, they nodded before they gone to the civilians to evacuate them.

K-Yuto puts on his Belt.

"Henshin!" K-Yuto swipes the Rider Pass.

" **AXE FORM!"**

K-Yuto transformed into Den-O AF and then cracked his neck, before he walks to the Panther Imagin.

"Oii!" Den-O AF called out, making the Imagin turned to him, as the Rider sumo slaps, making the Panther Imagin stumble back, as Den-O AF raises his leg before stomping it on the ground. "Dosukoi!"

"I know you show up, if I cause some chaos!" The Panther Imagin said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well it certainly did. Where's your contractor?" Den-O AF said.

"Well…" The Panther Imagin said as he reaches to his chest. "His here in me!"

The Panther Imagin rips his chest open revealing Grant inside him.

"Nani?!" Den-O AF and Yuto gasped in surprised.

"Hahaha! This guy was such a fool!" The Panther Imagin said as he closes his chest. "He let his lust for strength get over him, and was willing to let me take over him completely! Now let's see if your willing to take me out along with this guy!"

The Panther Imagin charges at Den-O AF, punching at a few times, who blocks his attacks, was going to counter attack, but stops, because he can't risk hurting Grant inside. The Panther Imagin punches at Den-O AF on the head two times on the sides, and uppercuts him to the ground.

Den-O AF manages to get up in time to dodge, the Panther Imagin punch by rolling on the ground sideways.

Den-O AF got back on his feet, the Panther Imagin throws in more punches at Den-O, who blocks his attacks, before he grabs both the Imagin's arms, and holds them around his arms.

"Oi! You in the big cat!" Den-O AF called out to Grant inside. "You need to fight against the Imagin's control!"

"Oh please! He can't hear you! And besides he wanted this because he wants to be the strongest, isn't that right Grant?!" The Panther Imagin said.

" _Yes, this is what I want…to be the strongest…"_ Grant mutters inside of him.

"Yes, so just let me do this! With both our strengths combine we'll beat Den-O and any opponent!" The Panther Imagin stated.

"Oh please! That isn't true strength!" Den-O AF stated.

"What?" The Panther Imagin said, and it gotten Grant's attention inside.

"True strength isn't all about what's in the body, or learning more fighting styles, or crushing your opponents! True strength is what is in the heart!" Den-O AF stated. "And I know I don't know you well! But even I can tell your heart is rotten, and thus you're weak!"

This causes something inside Grant to snap, as the Panther Imagin manages to break free and punches him away.

"Enough! Time to beat you so hard, that you'll be a bloody pulp!" The Panther Imagin said as he punches at Den-O AF, but for some reason he stops. "What the…"

" _I…am not weak!"_ Grant shouted inside the Imagin, as he made the Panther Imagin punching himself. _"Get me out of here! Now!"_

"Will you stop?! I'm in control so you just let me…!" The Panther Imagin started, before Grant makes him punch himself in the gut a few times. "Will you stop?!" Grant made him punches him on his head on the cheek. "Hitting myself!"

" _I'll stop when you let me out!"_ Grant demanded, as he continues making the Imagin punch himself.

"Oh screw this! You want out fine!" The Panther Imagin goes in his chest and pulls Grant out and throws him on the ground. "I don't need you anyway I can beat Den-O on my own-!" The Imagin got slams on the face by Den-O AF sending him rolling on the ground.

Den-O AF cracks his neck as he checks on Grant.

"You alright?" Den-O AF asked.

"I'm fine and don't expect an apology from me…" Grant told him. "But thanks…"

"It's no problem, but listen I understand why you want to be the strongest, but remember simply beating your opponents isn't the right way to do that. All that matters is what's in here." Den-O AF said as he pointed on where Grant's heart is. "Only if you work on that, is the only way I can acknowledge that your strong."

Den-O AF turns back to the Panther Imagin who got back on his feet, and the Rider soon charges at the Imagin. As Grant place his hand on where is heart is, and can't help but wonder if he's right.

* * *

 **(Double Action Axe Form)**

Den-O AF landed powerful sumo attacks on the Panther Imagin, before he could have the chance to attack, before one attack from Den-O sends the Imagin to the ground.

As the Panther Imagin slowly got back up, Den-O AF then brought out the DenGasher pieces, and soon assembled them together, in a different shape, and then when it's complete a blade come out, and the weapon is now in the form of an axe.

The Panther Imagin soon charges at Den-O AF for a punch, but before the Imagin could hit, Den-O AF attacks back with his axe for a slash landing the first hit, as he slashes on the Imagin's chest, and slashes more times at the Imagin, and sumo slaps the Imagin away to the ground.

As the Panther Imagin slowly got back up, Den-O AF soon brought out the Rider Pass, and swipes it on the belt.

 **"FULL CHARGE!"**

Energy travels through Den-O AF's axe, as he readies it, as the Panther Imagin got back on its feet. Den-O AF then jumps over the Imagin going for an overhead slash.

"Dynamic chop!" Den-O AF announces, as he slashes straight through the Panther Imagin destroying him before he exploded.

 **(End of song)**

Den-O AF cracks his neck for his victory.

"Kintaros-dono!" Den-O AF looks and saw Himari and the others running to him.

"What is it?" Den-O AF asked.

"It's the contractor something happen to him. Nano." Shizuku told him.

"Hmm…" Den-O AF tilted his head wondering what had happen to Grant.

* * *

(Next day)

Grant was seen in a hospital room, lying on a raised bed. After the battle Grant had lost all memory on what happen the past few days, no recollection of coming in contact with the Panther Imagin, no memories on Den-O, and how he knows about him.

Watching him outside of the hospital, were Yuto and the others.

"I wonder what happen to him. I mean no one can up and just and lose his memories like that." Rinko said.

"Not sure either. But I have a feeling it's the one who told him about me." Yuto said.

" _Well in any case. I hope he didn't forget my words to him, on what true strength is."_ Kintaros said.

"Yeah, me too." Yuto nodded.

While Grant was looking to the sky through the window in his room, he recalled these words to him.

" _True strength is what is in the heart!"_

Grant then placed his hand on his heart, even though he can't remember who told him those words, he can't help but feel that those words are true, and wonder if that is what he needs to work on.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story**.


	6. Timeline 6: Reunion of an Old Friend

**This is a crossover of Kamen Rider Den-O and Omamori Himari, I don't own ether of them those belong to the creators. I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Omamori Den-O:**

 **Timeline 6: Reunion of an Old Friend. Advent, to the top...**

 _In night in the forest, hiding under a tree for cover from heavy rain, is a child Yuto, holding a white cat in his arms, who was meowing at him, which somehow Yuto understood the cat._

" _Yeah, we'll be alright." Yuto told the white cat, before it started licking, on his cheek. "It's fine. I'm just relieved to have you by my side."_

 _Yuto begins petting on the cat, before everything darkens, with flashes of light appearing echoing Yuto's words._

" _You…By my side…"_

* * *

Yuto's eyes flinches a little, as he started to wake up, and strangely felt something soft in his hand. Yuto fully open his eyes, and to his surprised he found Himari sleeping beside him and worse yet he found his hand on her chest.

"H-Himari…!" Yuto whispers quietly so he won't risk waking her up.

"C-Calm down…I just need to remove my hand and get out of bed quietly and carefully." Yuto whispers, as he begins removing himself from Himari slowly, before she grabs onto his hand, which made him flinched.

Himari sits up with a smile on her face.

"Are you fond on of my breasts, Master?" Himari asked.

"Wait, Himari…I didn't do it on purpose…" Yuto stated, not noticing that there is movement under his blanket, from his legs.

"You pervert. Nano." Shizuku's voice is heard under the blanket, which made Yuto sits up and saw Shizuku under his blanket. "Yuto Amakawa, do you always sleep with this cat? Nano."

"Not always!" Yuto exclaimed.

"Oh…!" Yuto looks and to his surprised he saw Rinko by his room's open door, with a dark aura around her. "Not always, huh? Which means there are times when you sleep with her?"

"Y-You've got the wrong idea, Rinko…" Yuto tried to explained, while Himari and Shizuku leaning close to him.

"How can you say that in your position?!" Rinko shouted, as she brought out a baseball bat, and swings it down on Yuto.

Yuto painful screams is heard outside, as his house shake comically.

* * *

 **(Play Climax Jump by AAA)**

 **(The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next station of time be the past? The future?) DenLiner starts moving through a cave and reaches the end.**

 **(Jikan no name wo tsukamaete. Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho!) DenLiner travels through the time line, as Den-O SF approaches his bike in the cockpit. In his house, Yuto grabs the Pass and leaves.**

 **(Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!}) Den-O inserts the Pass into the bike before disconnecting a cart and starts driving through time as the title appear.**

 **(Kanaetai yume ga aru nara. Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo) Yuto stands in the middle of a ruined future as burning calendars fall around him. A cake smashes to the ground in a dark room and Yuto looks behind as he felt that. In the dark room, Himari walks away as her face was filled with tears.**

 **(Catch the Wave!) An hourglass resets.**

 **(Mayoisounatoki kanzarazu. Moi no tsuyosa ga michibiku) Yuto gets the Pass and points with it as white lines appeared. Den-O SF was in a similar dark room, turning his back on the camera. Himari's cake was soon repaired and ends up in her hands as if nothing happened.**

 **(Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni in your hands!) Yuto scans the Pass with his belt while in the dark room; Den-O Plat Form began transforming into Sword Form. Den-O SF does his pose as he prepares his Hissatsu Waza.**

 **(Hajimari wa istumo tosuzen! Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time Tripin' Ride) Den-O begins running around slashing the air. In DenLiner, Himari and Yuto were back-to-back while the camera was on Himari as she laughs and smiles. In Yuto's house, Rinko and Yuto were back-to-back with Rinko laughing. Yuto, in both places, smiles and laughs back. We then see Yuto and behind him were his alternate personas when he is possessed by the Taros.**

 **We then see Den-O's other forms as they posed.**

 **(Dare yori takau! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?!}) We soon see Yuto and his other personas (The Taros) hanging around until R-Yuto tosses the Pass. Den-O SF backs up his bike as he is prepared to do something.**

 **(Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! {Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee Jan?! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!}) Den-O SF and his bike were soon launched backwards into DenLiner as it continues its route with each of the Taros dancing in each corner of the screen.**

* * *

Yuto as R-Yuto is seen sited by a table in Café Relish, with his friends, while enjoying, chocolate parfait, while the others have their own orders, and talk about what happened this morning.

"Is that it?" Himari asked. "I was wondering why you were in such a bad mood, it was because of this?"

"That's not what I meant!" Rinko shouted, before she slams her fist on the table.

"The Ayakashi could come for the Young Master any time. Not to mention that there is unknown enemy Imagin or something, that seems to have a grudge against him of his status of being Den-O." Himari said before she turns to R-Yuto who was eating. "Isn't that correct, Ryutaros?"

"I guess you could say that." R-Yuto shrugged, with food in his mouth. "We made a lot of enemies, years before we met Yuto. And some of them have a history of being revived a couple of times." R-Yuto told the cat spirit.

"And thus as his bodyguard, it's only natural that I stay by his side all the time." Himari stated.

"Identifying Yuto Amakawa's nature is my mission. Nano." Shizuku told them, before she drinks her tea, and turns to Rinko. "I must not stop observing even for a moment." She said, which made Rinko puffed her cheeks.

Yuto sighed inside his mind, as R-Yuto just chuckles.

"In any case, there's no reason for you to make such a big fuss over this. It was normal for us in the past." Himari stated.

Yuto wonders what she means, before R-Yuto turns to the cat spirit.

"In fact," Himari turns to R-Yuto. "We did more than this."

"What do you more?!" Rinko demanded to know, before she stands up from her chair.

"You had an intimate relationship? I can't believe it!" Liz said, before she falls to the floor in despair in her voice.

Yuto then took back control of his body, and shouted.

"I don't know anything about that! I don't know or remember anything about that!" Yuto told them.

"What are you getting so upset about?" Rinko asked the ghost maid.

Liz then soon stands back up with her eyes close.

"That is, well umm…" Liz mumbled, before she opens one of her eyes on Yuto, before Ryutaros took back control, and smiles and waves at his sister figure.

"You fell in love with Yuto after he saved you. Nano." Shizuku stated, which made Liz made a cute gasped.

"That's so huh…" R-Yuto pouted while circling in his finger on the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ryuta. But I still care about you as well." Liz told him, which immediately cheered him up.

"Really? Yay! I'm so happy hear that. Thank you, onee-chan!" R-Yuto said while clapping a little.

Rinko growls, before she screams.

"I don't need anyone else meddling in my business!" Rinko shouted, in angry and jealously.

"How can you say that?" Liz whined.

"Hey you, don't be mean to Liz-oneechan!" R-Yuto exclaimed, at Rinko, before Yuto took back control and tries to defuse the situation. "Let's all try to get along, okay?"

"Sometimes kindness can be mistaken. Nano." Shizuku stated.

"That's right! It's your fault for not being clear about it!" Rinko exclaimed.

"What me?" Yuto said.

As they were talking, Himari was staring at Yuto.

* * *

(Later, at night)

Himari is seen sited on the roof, of Yuto's house. She then brought out and looks at his Omamori.

"To protect him from the Ayakashi…The existence of the Amakawa family had to be erased. Unfortunately, the strength of the seal was so strong that it sealed away his childhood memories…It can't be helped that he is unable to remember his childhood." She then tightly gripped it. "However…This is starting to become must more dangerous, especially since he accepted his duty to protect time as Den-O, with his Imagin partners. Does the Young Master think of me as a burden?"

Himari then shook her head.

"No, what does he think the responsibility of the Amakawa Family is, especially since he is this Singularity Point." Himari then stands up. "Whether he chooses to fight Ayakashi or not, I will follow the Young Master's will. However, his inability to recognize himself as a Demon Slayer is a grave problem!"

She then jumped off the roof of the house and landed safely on the ground.

"I must do something." She then went into the house and opens to the door, where Yuto, Rinko and Shizuku were about to eat dinner.

"Master, pack your things!" Himari told him.

"Huh?" Yuto asked.

"We're going to the home of the Gen-ji in the village of Noihara." Himari explained.

Unknown to them is that a Mole Imagin sent by Negataros and his partners, had watched and overheard the whole thing, before digging into the ground, and travels underground to report back, to them.

* * *

(Next day)

Yuto decided to take the group with him, on the DenLiner, soon drop them off in the middle of the forest, along with the Taros.

"Wow, we're really in the middle of nowhere!" Rinko observed.

"Yeah, nothing but trees and more trees everywhere." Ryutaros said, as he observed around the area as well.

"When I was living here, this used to be just a village." Yuto said. "Three years ago, it was merged with a neighboring town, and became the city of Noihara."

"But there aren't even any busses running in this area yet." Rinko said.

"Yeah, I don't exactly feel comfortable being in this forest." Momotaros said.

"It's so hot. Nano." Shizuku mutters, not liking the heat today.

"With you on that, Gecko-chan…" Urataros said, while fanning himself with a paper fan.

"Well I like it here; it seems like a good place to train." Kintaros said, before he pops his neck.

"Damn it…Why did I have to bring this up while you two were around?" Himari said in irritation in her voice.

She understood why the Taros are here, but not Rinko, who isn't a fighter, or Shizuku, someone who attempted to murder Yuto in the past.

"Do you really think I would let you and Yuto come here by yourselves!?" Rinko explained.

"I'm interested in the Amakawa's roots. I may learn something about Demon Slayers. Nano." Shizuku explained, while pulling on her dress's collar to try to cool off.

"But why are we here, Himari?" Yuto asked.

"I thought if we came to Noihara, you would remember your past with me." She then blushed and made up a different excuse. "I mean, you would recognize yourself as a Demon Slayer, and take my feelings seriously…" She then realized what she just said and blushed even further.

"But I did take it seriously, that one time in the beach." Yuto responded.

"I meant, you'd take the responsibilities of the Amakawa Family seriously!" She told him.

"Cat, we can see your true colors. Nano." Shizuku said with a narrow look on her face.

"I knew it." Rinko agrees with a narrow look as well.

Ryutaros then have a mischievous idea, before he whispers into Yuto's ear.

"What interesting girlfriends you have, Yuto." Ryutaros whispers.

"Yea-Wait, what?!" Yuto asked while blushing, which made Ryutaros laugh.

* * *

(Somewhere close by)

Gaoh is seen watching them from afar, while eating a turkey leg. The reason he is here, because when the Mole Imagin that had been watching Yuto and his friends yesterday reported back, he volunteers to be the one that follows him, which Negataros and Yuuki allowed him to do.

Gaoh then turns to, a group of Mole Imagins behind him, that he had brought with him, to handle both the Taros and Yuto.

"Alright boys, let's give Den-O a hell of a welcome back party." Gaoh told the Mole Imagins.

* * *

(Back with Yuto and the others)

They have just arrived at an old home, and Himari looked at it.

"Alright, here we are! And it hasn't changed one bit." Himari said.

"This is Grandpa and Grandma's…" Yuto mumbled.

He then remembered his grandparents and a white cat. Then a little girl with light skin and dark hair like Himari. Yuto was then, shook on the shoulders by Ryutaros and Urataros waved his hand in front of his face, which then snapped him out of it.

"Yuto what's wrong?" Ryutaros asked.

"Yuto is everything alright?" Urataros asked.

"Are you worried that we'll come across two big bad wolfs, if we go in there?" Ryutaros asked, remembering reading about, little red riding hood, once before.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. Don't worry I'm fine." Yuto told them.

"Oh my!" They heard a voice behind them, and they look, and saw someone was behind him.

The person behind them, was a Imagin, that is styled like a white swan, and have a golden breast plate, and arm bands, and is seen holding a bag of groceries, in his hand.

Himari and Shizuku become on guard, when they recognized him as a Imagin, while Rinko hides behind Kintaros.

"Sieg?!/Chicken Wing?!" The Taros gasped in surprised seeing the white swan Imagin, which made the girls blinked that they know him.

"Ah, my retainers, it is good to see you again!" Sieg said in joy.

"Wait this is Sieg, the one you told me about?" Yuto asked because he had a little knowledge of Sieg on what the Taros told him about the white Imagin, the Taros who nodded to him.

Sieg then did a pose, which strangely darken the area with a spotlight shinning upon him.

"Indeed that is I! But," Sieg looks at Yuto, before the area returns to normal. "Who might you be?"

"This is, Yuto, the current Den-O." Momotaros said, before tapping his hand on Yuto's shoulder.

"Oh I see." Sieg nodded. "So you're Ryotaro's successor, Yuto is…it…Wait Yuto as in Yuto Amakawa?"

"You know who I am?" Yuto asked a little surprised.

"Well it's funny you should mention that…" Sieg started and was going to, explained.

"Himari you're back!" They look back to the house, and saw a girl outside in front of the house.

It was a little who to between 6 to 7 years old. She has brown eyes and black hair tied into short twin tails with pink hair barrettes holding them in place and several bangs hanging over her forehead. Her outfit consists of a red and black kimono top with a brown-checkered obi sash, a red ribbon tied to her right ankle, and geta for footwear.

She then runs up in front of them.

"Welcome back." She greeted Himari.

"I'm back, how have you been?" Himari asked.

"Himari, who's this girl?" Rinko asked.

"I'm Kaya, a Zashiki Warashi." Kaya bowed, while introducing herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Zashiki Warashi?" Rinko said.

"Hai." Kaya nodded.

"That sort of a mouthful." Ryutaros stated.

"Oh," Yuto got Kaya's attention. "I guess you must be an Ayakashi then."

"I hope you die, Yuto Amakawa." Kaya said with a dark glare and tone at Yuto.

"Eh?" Yuto said.

"If you were gone, Himari would stay here forever. She wouldn't go anywhere." Kaya said, sounding both angry and jealous, until Himari bonks her on the head.

"Hey, don't spout useless crap!" Himari scolded her, before she turns to Yuto. "I'm sorry. She runs her mouth off, but she's not a bad girl."

"I concur." Sieg said.

"Yeah I highly doubt that." Momotaros said, with his arms folded.

"If it weren't for me, this place would've been full of weeds! Be thankful!" Kaya exclaimed.

Sieg moves behind her and massages Kaya's shoulders.

"Now, now, Kaya, there's no reason to be angry. It can cause unwanted wrinkles to your skin." Sieg told her.

"Yeah I know…But still…" Kaya mumbles.

"Wait Sieg, you know her?" Urataros asked.

"Yes, let's just say I have living with Kaya here, for a while now." Sieg explained.

Shizuku taps on Kaya's shoulder, which made the two of them, turned to her.

"Never mind that, where is your library? Nano." Shizuku asked.

' _Nano?'_ Sieg thought wondering what that is about.

Kaya flinches, before she moves behind Sieg, while looking at Shizuku.

"Who are you? You seem pretty strong." Kaya said.

"Wait is this girl, an Ayakashi like you?" Sieg asked.

"Yeah, but I can sense she's a very powerful one." Kaya said sounding a little fearful.

"Okay, how about we head inside now?" Yuto asked.

"Good idea, we shouldn't be chatting under this blazing sun." Himari agrees.

Meanwhile in the woods, two girls were watching them, with their attention mostly on Yuto. One of them appears to be very young with light pale hair with bangs covering one eye while the other had brown hair and was wearing a red hat.

"That's Yuto Amakawa." One of them noted.

"We won't let him leave here alive."

A Mole Imagin hiding in the woods as well, had been spying on Yuto and his friends, until deciding he seen enough, he leaves into the woods to report to Gaoh.

* * *

(Inside of the house)

Everyone is in the living room of the house.

"So Chicken Wing, how long have you been staying in this house?" Momotaros asked.

"Oh, about a month or two I guess." Sieg answers. "I was wondering around the area, until I come across this house and Kaya over there."

Sieg then explains while having a flashback.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sieg was walking down the road by the house, until he accidently bumps onto Kaya, who was coming out from the woods after gathering, a few herbs and plants, which she drops all the things she gathered._

 _Kaya then goes to pick them back up, and Sieg helps her out, she was curious if Sieg was an Ayakashi like her due to his appearance, before she ask, but Sieg said he was something else._

 _After helping, Kaya invited him to the house._

 _Sieg looks around in the house._

" _So you live here all by yourself?" Sieg asked._

" _Yeah." Kaya nodded._

" _Doesn't it get lonely though?" Sieg asked._

" _Well…Yeah it can of does…Especially since Himari left." Kaya said which made Sieg a little sad, and soon started shouting. "And it's all Yuto Awakawa's fault!"_

 _Her sudden outburst, surprises Sieg._

" _If only he was died, or better yet, he didn't exist in the first place! Then Himari would have stayed here, and be with me!" Kaya shouted._

" _Okay I see…" Sieg nodded, as she continues to go on._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"So after hearing that she lives here by herself, all alone, I decided to stay and keep her company." Sieg said.

"And I really appreciate it, and like his company here." Kaya said. "And he told me about his adventures with you four, and this pervious Den-O, as well. Though I'm a little surprised that, Yuto Amakawa, is this Singularity Point…"

Kaya then had an idea, before she turns to Himari.

"And since he has the Taros by his side, maybe you don't have to be with him anymore, Himari!" Kaya said, hoping that Himari will stay.

"I'm sorry Kaya, even though the young master is capable to defend himself without me, I belong by his side." Himari said, which sadden Kaya, before she slumps down, which made Sieg tabs on her shoulder to comfort her, before Kaya darkly glares at Yuto again, which made him nervously chuckles.

After that, Yuto and Himari were now facing the memorial of Yuto's grandparents. Himari greeted his grandparents' memorial, and soon did Yuto.

' _I hadn't had contact with either of my grandparents, so I wasn't there for the funeral. I'm sorry.'_ Yuto thought.

The Taros looks at Yuto, while feeling a little sad.

"Man I feel sorry for Yuto, first he lost his parents, and now he just learn that his grandparents are gone too." Ryutaros said.

"And he can't barely remember them, or the memories he had in this house." Urataros said, while looking around the house.

"Yes it is indeed sad…Makes me want to cry…" Kintaros said while being on the verge of tears.

"Well…I'm not!" Momotaros said, before he turns around, and moves to the other end of the room away from the others, before he places his hand on the wall, and started crying a little.

Himari then twirls around in front of Yuto and to his grandparents' memorial, showing off the outfit Yuto bought for her.

"And these dress! Young Master bought it for me." Himari told them.

"You don't need to tell them about that!" Yuto exclaimed.

He then felt the girls, with a dark aura around them, glaring at Yuto out of jealously.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Yuto said.

Himari then prayed.

"According to the oath, until Young Master becomes a full-fledged Demon Slayer, I'll definitely protect him. Rest in peace." Himari said.

' _A Demon Slayer, huh'_ Yuto thought as he remembered a little bit of his childhood here.

* * *

(Later outside)

Yuto is seen swinging a bokken, on a tree with ropes tied around to formed as a training dummy. As he was swinging, he was also thinking.

' _My forgotten past…I wonder what happened here.'_ Yuto thought as he continued, until someone grabs onto his hand.

He turns and saw that it was Himari behind him.

"Himari?" Yuto asked a little surprised.

"You're putting too much strength on the handle, tried to loosen it a little, and try it." Himari instructed.

Yuto blinked, before he nodded. He then loosen the grip on the bokken, and swings it down on the tree/training dummy.

"Wow…It felt a little different. Thanks Himari." Yuto told her.

"It's no problem. But I'm not here to give you advice, I want to know, if you remember anything now?" Himari asked.

"So sorry, all I'm getting is bits and pieces so far…" Yuto said while rubbing his head, before Himari grabs onto his cheeks, and brought his face close to hers, which made him, blushed. "H-Himari…?"

"I'm sure you know why I brought you here." Himari said.

"Y-Yeah, but-." Yuto mutters.

"Don't worry, about being a Demon Slayer, or being Den-O, because all I care about is for you to remember what happened here." Himari said, before she pushes Yuto down to the ground on his bottom, and Himari made herself, comfortable.

"H-Himari?!" Yuto said, feeling a little uncomfortable in this position.

"Do I make you nervous?" Himari asked, as she leans on him. "If words are ineffective, perhaps this would work better for you. In the past, even when we were this close, you never had an allergic reaction."

Yuto blinked in confusion, Himari then looked at him.

"If you don't remember, then I'll make you remember." Himari then begins licking him on his neck.

Yuto then blinks, and soon his eyes widened as he remembered seeing that same white cat.

* * *

Yuto found himself back in his grandparents' house; he then heads outside, and soon heard a cat calling to him. Yuto looks and saw the white cat, before it runs into the woods.

Yuto begins to chase after, and for some reason he was feeling nostalgic about this.

"I feel like…I've been here before." Yuto said, before he finally remembers.

* * *

 _(7 years ago)_

 _'With you by my side, I wasn't afraid of anything.'_

 _A nine year old Yuto was doing various things with the white cat, ranging from finding it and having fun with it._

 _'Yes, with you by my side…'_

 _He then hugged the cat as they were in the rainfall. He then saw the cat and it walked around his grandma before coming out as a young girl whom Yuto recognized._

 _"My, my, looks like you and Himari are getting along well." She noticed. "Listen Yuto, this child's existence is very important for you…"_

 _Yuto's eyes widened on the next thing that flashed in his mind; his young self and a young Himari sharing their first kiss._

* * *

(Present)

Yuto snapped himself from his thoughts and found himself in front of the lake where he and Himari shared their first kiss, and also in front of him was the white cat, Himari.

"I see now, that cat…So it was you." Yuto said.

Himari sighed before she looks up to Yuto.

"Took you long enough, idiot." Himari said as Yuto's allergies started acting up. "When we were young, we did everything together. Despite that, you left me without saying a word."

"I'm sorry about that, but I did try to remember." Yuto told her.

"Oh really now?" Himari asked with one eye opened.

"I was taken away by my parents without understanding anything. Then-" Before Yuto can finished Himari jumped into his arms.

"Forget it. More importantly…" Himari said, before she transformed back into her…naked human form. "As punishment for forgetting me…hug me until I'm satisfied." She finished as she wrapped her arms around Yuto. He was blushing.

"Himari…Do you think could put some clothes on?" Yuto asked.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the house)

Ryutaros was sitting outside of the house, while swinging his legs and humming, while Urataros is sited in front of an electric fan to cool himself off, while Momotaros was sleeping lying on the floor, and Kintaros was sleeping while sited on the floor.

"Hmmm…It's certainly peaceful here…I wonder why Yuto's parents took him away though." Ryutaros said.

"It could because, they couldn't bear the thought of Yuto, of getting himself killed in a young age." Urataros said.

"I guess that sort of make sense. But I wished Liz-neechan would have joined us though. It's a shame that she had to work." Ryutaros said.

"Hey!" Ryutaros and Urataros looks and saw, Rinko walked down to them, and her shout, made Momotaros woke and sit up. "Have you guys, seen Yuto and that cat around?!"

"Not since senpai, left him to train in the woods." Urataros said.

"Yeah, and the Neko, isn't around either. And that's no reason to wake me up from my nap!" Momotaros exclaimed.

"That means she must be alone with Yuto, somewhere." Rinko said, as she was about to leave. "I'm going to find them!"

"Sure go ahead! I'm going back to…" Momotaros shouted, as he was about to go back to sleep but stop, when he smelled a Imagin, and soon saw energy shots coming down at them. "Girl, get down!"

Momotaros run and pushed Rinko and himself to the ground to cover, as the shots hit in front of the house, Ryutaros and Urataros took cover from the still sleeping Kintaros.

"Girl you alright?" Momotaros asked.

"Yeah I think so…" Rinko mutters.

"What's going on?!" Kaya said, while she with Shizuku got outside.

Soon everyone minus Kintaros, then saw a group of Mole Imagins, walking out of the woods, facing them.

"Imagins even here?!" Urataros asked in surprised.

"But why are they doing here? And how did they get past the barrier?" Kaya said in surprised.

"Doesn't matter right now, I don't think these guys are for a social chat!" Momotaros stated, before he pulled out his sword. "Oi, brat, Kame! Wake Kuma up!"

"On it!" Ryutaros said, as he shook Kintaros shoulders to try to wake him up. "Oi! Kuma-chan, wake up!"

Urataros then have an idea and said.

"Cry!" He shouted in Kintaros ear.

Kintaros soon woke up.

"Cry?!" Kintaros shouted, before he stands up and cracks his neck. "I'll make you cry!"

"Good then how about we made them cry." Urataros said, before he brought out his rod, and pointed at the Mole Imagins.

"Very well then!" Kintaros said, before he brought out his axe and charge at the Imagins, leaving Momotaros behind.

"Hey, don't you dare leave me behind!" Momotaros exclaimed before he follows.

"Come on, Ryuta, we must help as well." Urataros said.

"Roger!" Ryutaros said, before he brought out his gun and saluted.

"Oh by the way, where's Sieg?" Urataros asked.

"I sent him on an errand at the lake." Kaya answered.

"Then I guess we have to make do without him." Urataros said, before he, and Ryutaros charges at the Mole Imagins to help, Momotaros and Kintaros fight them off.

* * *

(Back with Yuto and Himari)

"All sorts of places…Are causing all sorts of problems." Yuto told her.

"Like I care. I won't let go of you today." She said.

Then a basket is drop to the ground, which they heard and soon turned that it was Sieg, holding a fishing rod in his hand, and the basket by his side, looking at the two.

"S-Sieg?!" Yuto gasped.

Sieg then fakes a cough with his hand in front of his mouth, and then picks the basket back up.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you two alone now." Sieg said, before he turns around and was about to leave.

"I found you, Yuto Amakawa!" The girl with brown said on top of a tree, and held a blade. "I'll have you die right here!"

She then got a good look at what they're doing.

"What are you two doing?!" She shouted, as she was now on the ground.

"Geez…Learn to read the atmosphere. Leave before I decide to kill you." Himari warned.

"It's useless to threaten me when you're, bare naked like that, Sword of Noihara. You can't do anything without you're sword, can you?"

She then pointed her blade at the pair.

"I'm Ageha, the Air Demon. I thought you might show up if I hung around the Amakawa house…But I didn't expect it to be this soon. Now hurry up and become the rust of my sword, Yuto Amakawa!" She said before jumping up in the air and charged at Yuto.

Yuto had a calm expression as he brought out his Belt and Pass on standby. Ageha's eyes widened when she saw them.

' _What are those…Wait, where did she go?!'_ Ageha thought as she noticed that Himari was gone.

Himari jumps out from underneath some tree leaves, and is fully clothed and held a sword in her hand, and clash swords with Ageha, before they land back to the ground.

"The swing was too shallow, eh?" Himari asked.

"Where did you get that sword-" Before she could finish the top part of her clothes cut opened revealing a portion of her chest.

Ageha screams so loud it scared away many birds.

"Unfortunately for you, I had stashed away my clothes and sword in a tree earlier." Himari said, as Ageha was fixing her clothes.

Ageha growls while glaring at Himari.

"Listen Ageha, I'm giving you the chance to leave peacefully. I do not want to make hostilities between humans and Ayakashi. So please, leave." Yuto requested, as Ageha finally fixed her clothes.

Ageha then laughs.

"You want me to leave peacefully? What the hell are you talking about? What I wished for is to raise my status by killing Demon Slayers!" Ageha shouted, before she points her sword at them. "I could care less about your desires!"

"Good." Himari said. "Then I can fight with an unburdened mind."

"Alright, I can see you won't listen to reason, but I have no intention of killing, but I have no intention to die either." Yuto then puts on the Belt. _"Momotaros!"_

" _Yuto what is it?! Sorry but me and the others are a little busy right now!"_ Momotaros told him.

" _Eh? What do you mean?"_ Yuto asked.

" _Sorry, Yuto but right now, we're busy dealing with a group of Imagins that are attacking the house."_ Urataros told him.

" _Nani?!"_ Yuto said in surprised, before and the others were shot at by the ground near to them, which sends them to the ground.

"Young Master, are you alright?" Himari asked.

"I'm fine, Himari." Yuto told her, before they got up and saw a group of Mole Imagins coming out of the forest. "There are more Imagins here too?!"

"Just what the heck are you guys?! Don't you get in way-" Ageha started, before she could finished, one Mole Imagin struck on the back, which made her stumble to another Mole Imagin and holds her by her arms, and they soon started struck her multiple times.

"Ageha!" Yuto said, as he was about to go and help, but Himari stops him.

"No Young Master, it's too dangerous I'll go and help her!" Himari told him, before she charges at them.

One Mole Imagin got in front of her way, who she slashes on the chest, sending that Imagin to the ground. Himari then saw other Mole Imagins, surrounded, and she was on guard waiting for their next move, until she felt something garb onto her ankle, she looks down and saw Mole Imagin's hand on her ankle.

"Nani?!" Himari gasped, before one of them struck sending to another Mole, who the latter struck her to another, which grabs her in a headlock.

"Himari!" Yuto shouted, before a few Mole Imagins got in front of him, and walks to him.

"Young Master!" Himari shouted, as she tries to break free, but one Mole Imagin punches in the gut stopping her.

Yuto gritted his teeth, knowing her can't call on his Imagin partners to help, to transformed into Den-O, but soon remembers, and turns to Sieg, by his side.

"That's right Sieg, you can help me." Yuto said, which made Sieg tilted his head. "You can change into Den-O with me. Please Sieg I need you to lend me your strength to help Himari and Ageha, so please!" Yuto bowed his head.

Sieg looks and then looks back to the girls, which made him sighed.

"Very well then," Sieg said, which made Yuto raised his head. "If I may, please?"

Yuto blinked before he realized what he meant. "Oh right, sure go ahead."

Sieg then enters Yuto's body, changing his hair into a cornrows style and has several white highlights with one longer white and black lock on the left side of his face, and now has white eyes, and wears a white feather boa appears around his neck.

"I don't usually accept request from a commoner, but given that there are two lovely ladies in trouble." S-Yuto said, before he removes the belt, and soon got out a different belt.

It was black and had Den-O's symbol in the buckle but it was gold with a light blue background behind it and was framed in a wing-like form. He placed it on and it started playing a harp playing tune from it.

"How could I say no to that?" S-Yuto then brought out a Pass.

"Henshin!" S-Yuto swipes the Pass across the belt.

" **WING FORM!"**

White pixels emerged from the belt before melding onto his body, becoming Den-O Plat Form, but the suit was a bright gold like color with white outlines. Soon pieces of armor appeared and were clipped onto Den-O, which looked like Sword Form's armor but was white and silver. Soon a blue swan scrolled down the helmet to where the eyes were, and soon unfolded where the wings became eye pieces.

This is Den-O Wing Form.

 **(Play Double Action Wing Form)**

Den-O WF raised his hand gracefully before gracefully putting it down.

"Advent, to the top..." Den-O WF said.

The Mole Imagins in front were surprised by this, and so were Himari and Ageha.

"He can transform with Sieg too?" Himari said surprised.

Den-O WF then walks to the Mole Imagins, before one attack at him, Den-O WF stepped to the side and kicked the Imagin, making him fall to the ground, the other two roars and attack at the Rider in the same time, which he dodges by ducking under them, and grabs onto their legs and flips them to the ground.

Den-O WF soon stands up and dusted himself with his hand.

One Mole Imagin goes and attacks him from behind, which he dodges by rolling around the Imagin and smacks him on the head.

Den-O WF got the pieces from his belt and threw them up in the air, before dodging another attack from another Mole Imagin, and kicks him away, before getting two more pieces out and caught the other pieces with them, becoming a boomerang and a tomahawk.

Den-O WF, then throws the boomerang, slashing through a few Imagins, and hits the ones that were holding onto, Himari and Ageha, before the boomerang flew back to him and he soon catches it.

"You two ladies alright?" Den-O WF asked Himari nodded while Ageha looks down to the ground. "That's good to hear."

Two other Mole Imagins, were attacking behind at Den-O, which he dodges by ducking under their attack and slashes them with his tomahawk. Den-O WF then saw another Mole Imagin coming in front of him for attack, which he parries with his boomerang and counter attacks with his tomahawk.

The Mole Imagins soon regroups with each other. Den-O WF then brought out the Pass.

"Now wrap this up." Den-O WF swipes the Pass on his Belt.

" **FULL CHARGE!"**

Energy then travels through both his weapons, the Mole Imagins roars and charges at him, before Den-O WF threw both of his glowing weapons at them, slashing through them, again and again, until the Imagins exploded.

Den-O WF's weapons flew back to them before he catches them.

 **(End of song)**

"Impressive skills you have." Himari said.

"Why thank you, Neko-hime." Den-O WF said.

They soon heard a giant and loud footstep, which cause an earthquake; they soon look and saw a huge giant.

"Daidarabocchi!" Himari recognized.

"My he's certainly a big fellow." Den-O WF said.

"What the hell!" They looks and the Taros behind them, and were looking at the giant.

"Wow! He's so big!" Ryutaros said in amazement, looking at the Daidarabocchi.

"Ryuta, now's not the time to be amaze right now." Urataros said, before lightly smacking him on the head.

" _Minna!"_ Yuto said through Den-O WF, which got their attention.

"What the Yuto with Chicken Wing, when did that happened?!" Momotaors shouted.

" _No time to explain-!"_ Yuto said, they soon saw Himari running up to the Daidarabocchi, on the arm, the giant groaned before it flicks Himari off of him. _"Himari!"_

Den-O WF turns to the Taros.

" _Come Momotaros and Sieg, we need to help her!"_ Yuto said.

"Very well then." Den-O WF said before he runs to the forest.

"Oi Yuto you can't be serious?! Oh who am I kidding, of course he is…Wait up!" Momotaros said, before he follows behind him.

"Well them, I guess our job is to that giant's attention away from them." Urataros said.

"Good! It's a good way to test my strength!" Kintaros said before he cracked his neck.

The Daidarabocchi looks around the forest, until he was shot at.

"Hey, giant!" The Daidarabocchi turns to Ryutaros, Kintaros and Urataros on the ground, getting his attention. "Over here!"

The Daidarabocchi then slams its fist at the three Taros which they manage to run away from.

Meanwhile, the girls were trying to hold on their own from Sasa, with Kaya placing a force field up and Shizuku using her water powers.

* * *

Den-O WF and Momotaros continue to look for Himari, and soon found her a little wounded, on the ground.

" _Himari!_ /Neko!" Yuto and Momotaros shouted before they run to her, to check on her.

"You okay?" Momotaros asked.

"Yes I'm alright…" Himari mutters.

"That's a relief-!" Den-O WF said, before he felt a stab on his back.

Himari and Momotaros look and saw that it was Ageha, before she kicked him to the ground, reverting and separated back into Yuto and Sieg.

"Yuto! Chicken Wing!" Momotaros said, before he checks.

Himari's eyes widens on what she saw.

"What the where's the blood?!" Ageha said.

"Oh please…" She looks at Sieg, who stands up while his hand was on where she stabs him on. "You really think, a simple blade like that can fully pierce me?"

"You okay, Yuto?" Momotaros asked, as he help him up.

"Yeah I think so." Yuto told him.

Just then they heard Himari roaring with a black aura, and her eyes turned demonic and looked at Ageha.

"Himari?" Yuto asked, wondering what is happening to her.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" She yelled before charging at Ageha, who she pinned at the ground before she sets her eyes on the giant.

"Daidarabocchi!" Himari roars.

Ryutaros continues to fire on the giant, until he, and the other Taros saw Himari, who was quickly ran up its arm and sliced it off easily.

"What the?" Ryutaros gasped in surprised.

"What happened to Neko-ji?" Kintaros asked.

"Guys!" They look and saw, Yuto, with Momotaros and Sieg walking to them.

"Yuto!" They soon went to them.

"You alright?" Urataros asked.

"Yeah, but Himari…" Yuto said, in worried on what Himari's becoming.

They soon looked to see Himari facing a fearful Ageha.

"DIE…DIE! DIE! DIE!" Himari yelled.

"We have to stop her!" Yuto said, before he puts on the Den-O Belt. "Momotaros!"

"You got it!" Momotaros nodded.

"Henshin!" Yuto swipes the Pass on his Belt, and pressed the red button.

 **"SWORD FORM!"**

Momotaros enters Yuto's body, as he transformed into Den-O, and then to his Sword Form.

"Ore…Sanjou!" Den-O SF shouted, before he runs to Himari.

"Come on, we need to go too!" Ryutaros said, and the other Taros nodded, and follow behind Den-O.

"Be careful…My retainers…" Sieg said.

Himari was about to finished Ageha off, until Den-O SF stops her by grabbing onto her, with his arms around hers. Ageha blinked in surprised that he was helping her.

"What are you doing still sitting there?! Go now! Run!" Den-O SF told the Ayakashi, which she follows by running away as fast as she can. "Hey, Neko! Snap out of it! You know this isn't what Yuto would want you to do!"

Himari roared as she finally breaks, and slashes on Den-O's chest, sending him rolling to the ground.

Den-O slowly got back on his feet, with the Taros standing by his side, facing Himari.

' _Himari…Is this what battle will do to you?'_ Yuto thought. _'Then…Me, and the others…Won't let this poison you!'_

"Damn straight!" Den-O SF nodded, before he assembles his sword and took combat position with the other Taros, as Himari roared.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story**.


End file.
